Protectors of the Realm
by 2nickells
Summary: A group of kids are chosen to become the Protectors of the Realm who are trying to fight an evil king while declared outlaws.
1. The Heroes Returned

Protectors of the Realm

In The Heroes Returned

It has been seven months since the defeat of the Spectral Hand, the Vexicons have been defeated, Nova Terron has retired to be with Geraldine Yaga, and Proxima is now Star Mistress of the Astromancers. And thanks to the Mysticons Drake City and the Realm of Gemina is saved.

At a place far away from Drake City is called Power City, Power City has more technology than Drake City. Power City has powergizers, turbines, and mojulators. And at Power City King Darius and Queen Goodfey arrived including the Mysticons that consists of Arkayna, Zarya, Emerald, and Piper and along Gawayne arrived, and fice boys appeared to greet them.

A boy with black hair, wears a red long sleeved shirt, brown pants, and yellow shoes, and his name is John Nightingale.

A boy with blonde hair, wears a white short sleeved shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes, and his name is William Flame.

A boy with purple hair, wears a green short sleeved short, yellow shorts, and green shoes, and his name is Zachary Cloud.

A boy with green hair, wears a purple long sleeved shirt, black pants, and white shoes, and his name is Marcus Crystal.

And a boy with blue hair, wears a gray short sleeved shirt, red pants, and black shoes, and his name is Steven Clock.

"The King and Queen and the Mysticons, welcome to Power City." Greeted John.

"It's a pleasure to meet you John" said Queen Goodfey.

"Yeah so, why do we have to visit this place?" asked Gawayne.

"Because you're here for the celebration of our 1,000th anniversary of evil's defeat thanks to our ancestors the Protectors of the Realm." Said John as he showed them statues of five men wearing matching costumes and masks they're the original Protectors of the Realm.

"Oh I heard of them when I was little." Said Piper.

"Yeah they helped the original Mysticons fight Queen Necrafa." Said Emerald.

"So that's why you invited us." Said Arkayna. And then she's been tackled by someone, he had brown hair, wears a black long sleeved shirt, gray pants, and red shoes, and his name is Mike Stonewall. "Mike." She said.

"Arkayna, is that you?" asked Mike. And the got back up.

"So you two know each other?" asked Zarya.

"Yeah. We've known each other since I first visited Power City." Said Arkayna.

"So you two are friends right?" asked Zarya.

"Actually, rivals." Said Mike.

"Why?" asked Piper.

"Because she hit me." He said.

Flashback:

A few years ago, Queen Goodfey with her infant daughter Arkayna visited to Power City to show everyone to her daughter.

" _I supposed one day you two will be friends._ " Said Queen Goodfey to a young Mike. As Mike and Arkayna looked at each other she hit him, so Mike tried to her but hit her stomach. " _You gotta be nice._ " She said.

Flashback end:

"I was two Mike." Said Arkayna.

"Yeah, and I'm late for practice." Said Mike as he picked up his guitar. And he ran to his practice.

Later the Five Princes showed them to Power City.

"As you can see, Power City has improved many different tasks. Upgrading Scri-fi, creating new cars, and building new fast food restaurants." Said Zachary.

"Wow that's kind of impressive like what I did when I was King." Said Gawayne. Until they heard music.

"What was that?" asked Darius.

"Oh don't pay any attention to them, they just make lots of noise." Said Marcus.

Meanwhile at an old castle Mike and his friends are entertaining some kids with their music.

On the keyboard a goblin with red hair, wears a yellow short sleeved shirt, orange pants, and brown shoes, and his name is Zeke Winter.

On the drums a boy with white hair, wears a dark-green short sleeved short, dark-blue shorts, and dark-yellow shoes, and his name is Tom Dragonheart.

On the guitar a boy with blonde hair, wears a light-blue short sleeved shirt, light-purple pants, and gray shoes and his name is Dillon Sunflower.

On the microphone a female dryad with brown hair, wears a light-green short sleeved shirt, dark-green shorts, and green shoes, and her name is Sienna Venus.

Later the P symbols of the statues are glowing.

"What's going on?" asked Arkayna.

"The statues are activating." Said Steven. And the symbols began to fly.

"They're finding the Protectors." Said Wilbur.

Later back at the castle a wall has been demolished and it's been invaded by biker orcs led by Kymraw.

"Kymraw want some gold." Said Kymraw, and she looked at the kids who are in fear.

"Oh no you don't." said Mike as he hit her weapon with his guitar. And Dillon kicked an orc which sends two other orcs falling down, and Tom punched two orcs, and Zeke grabbed an orc and tossed them to three other orcs, and Sienna side-kicked an other orc. And the symbols fly towards the castle and they landed on each of the musicians chests. "What the?" he said in shock. He now wears a red mask, red shirt, and dark-red pants. In his hands was a red sword.

"Hello?" said Dillon in shock. He now wears a green mask, green shirt, and dark-green pants. In his hands was a green sword.

"What is this wardrobe malfunction?" said Tom in shock. He now wears a blue mask, blue shirt, and dark-blue pants. In his hand was a blue sword.

"I don't like the looks of this." said Zeke in shock. He now wears a brown mask, brown short, and dark-brown pants. In his hands was a brown sword.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Sienna in shock. She now wears a white mask, white shirt, and dark-white pants. In her hands was a white sword.

"Nice magic trick musicians, but Kymraw still wants gold." Said Kymraw and she's walking towards the kids.

"Come on guys, let's do it." Said Mike, and they both jumped into the air and slashed her together which fired beams and they hit her.

"Kymraw is getting out of here!" yelled Kymraw in fear, and the orcs got on their bikes and flee, and the musicians came out of the castle.

"I don't believe it." Said John in shock.

"Well you have to believe it." And they looked to see that Proxima and the Astromancers appeared. "The Protectors of the Realm has been chosen." Said Proxima.

"Wait that's us, we're the Protectors of the Realm!" yelled Mike in shock.

"Yes, and due to the colors I have recognized. Red resembles the leader, Protector Knight, green resembles the brave, Protector Guardian, Blue resembles the muscle, Protector Acrobat, and white resembles the trickster brown resembles the speed, Protector Track, Protector Illusionist. You are chosen to protect the Realm from the forces of evil." Said Proxima.

"Oh, I see and who is that guy?" asked Illusionist as she pointed a finger at man with black hair, wears and Astromancers jacket, and black pants, and brown boots, and his name is Magnus.

"I am Magnus, and Nova Terron is my uncle." Said Magnus as he introduced himself.

"Well if you're an Astromancer why aren't you wearing your robe?" asked Acrobat.

"I prefer to wear my on choice and besides a couple of kids used to pick on me for an Astromancer rob which think is a dress." Said Magnus.

Meanwhile the Protectors are out of their armor, and the Mysticons visited them to see of they're o.k."

"Are you o.k. guys?" asked Arkayna.

"Yeah, we're fine Arkayna." Said Mike.

"We just saw the Protectors." Said Piper.

"Yeah that's pretty cool." Said Sienna.

"And you saw them too." Said Emerald.

"Yeah, and promise us that you can keep a secret." Said Mike.

"Sire." Said Arkayna. And then they placed the symbols on their chests and they are now in their costumes. "Woah!" yelled Arkayna in shock.

"I know right." Said Mike.

"You're the Protectors but how?" asked Zarya.

"Well a gang of orcs almost hurt those kids so we just fight them." Said Dillon.

"That's because you were willing to risk your lives on protecting them." Said Arkayna. But then they heard an explosion coming from Drake City.

"The explosion came from Drake City." Said Zeke.

"It must be Kymraw." Said Zarya.

"Let's go girls, it's magic hour!" yelled Arkayna.

Meanwhile Kymraw and her gang are attacking the city.

"Who will stop Kymraw?!" yelled Kymraw as she chuckled evilly.

"We will!" yelled Arkayna. And the orcs shock it's the Mysticons riding on their dragons with the Protectors.

"Mysticons and friends!" yelled Kymraw in shock. And they jumped off the dragons and ready to fight. The orcs ride to attack, Dragon Mage and Knight fired their weapons at two orcs, Ranger and Guardian fired their weapons at six orcs, Striker and Acrobat fired five orcs, and Knight and Illusionist fired ten orcs.

"Kymraw will never back down!" she yelled as she fired at them.

"Are you ready guys!" yelled Mike and Arkayna.

"Ready!" they yelled.

" **Unleash the Dragon**!" Arkayna called out, summoning her green Dragon Bracer.

" **Fly** , **Phoenix** , **Fly**!" Piper called out, gaining her yellow Phoenix Bracer.

" **Time to Howl**!" Zarya called out, calling her Wolf Bracer.

" **Battle Unicorn** , **Charge**!" Em called, getting her pink Unicorn Bracer. And they fired at her, and also the Protectors slashed their swords and fired beams at her as well and they hit her.

"Kymraw will leave now." Said Kaymraw, and so they escaped and everyone cheered at the Mysticons and the Protectors.

Meanwhile back at the castle the heroes decided to relax after their fight with Kymraw and her orcs.

"Now wasn't that fun guys?" asked Arkayna.

"Yeah, now that was awesome." Said Mike.

"Hey guys, I just came up with a band! The Realm Protectors!" said Zeke.

"No I don't think so, because if the people think that the Realm Protectors are the Protectors of the Realm, then we'll be in deep trouble." Said Mike.

"Oh tree roots guys we're late for the concert!" alerted Sienna.

"Come on guys!" yelled Mike, and so they got grabbed their instruments so they can get to the concert.

Later everyone is excited for the performance, and the musicians made it. And they set up their instruments so they won't be late.

"O.k. we made it guys. Just in time." Said Mike.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the 1,000th anniversary of evil's defeat! And now I present to you the Real Protectors!" said John and everyone cheered while the musicians listened to it in shock.

"Zeke what were you thinking." Whispered Mike.

"I'm sorry I ran out of ideas." Apologized Zeke. And then the Realm Protectors looked at everyone nervously.

"Hello. We're the Realm Protectors, and this song is dedicated to our heroes the Mysticons. We hope you enjoy it." Said Mike and everyone clapped. And then they started to play.

(Sienna) Can you feel it? There's evil in the air, here to face it the wicked must beware.

Then everyone is starting to like this song.

(Sienna) Make'em run, make'em hide make the city come alive. Never look back, never look back.

Then the Realm Protectors are starting to like it.

(Sienna) When honor calls we are one for all and all for one. Remaining brave and strong until the battle's done.

Everyone is dancing to the beat including the Mysticons

(Sienna) We are the warriors standing up at evil's door, we are the ones who fight for the fate of the world. We are the Mysticons. We are the Mysticons. We are the Mysticons. We are the Mysticons.

And once they're done playing everyone cheered for the Realm Protectors, and they walked off stage.

"I can't believe it. They see the Realm Protectors as a regular band." Said Mike.

"So can we keep it." Said Zeke.

"Yeah." Agreed Mike.

"Hey guys, my parents want to talk to you." Said Arkayna.

Later inside the home of the Five Prince's.

"That was an excellent performance." Said Queen Goodfey.

"Indeed it was." And the Real Protectors saw the Five Prince's parents.

Michonne and Ricardo the parents of John.

Charlotte and Dawayne the parents of Wilbur.

Nazz and Oxford the parents of Zacherary.

Karai and Morris the parents of Marcus.

Mary and Charleton the parents of Steven.

"You have amazing talents." Said Karai.

"Well we did practice." Said Tom.

"Yes and in a few hours we will be heading to the royal council." Said Queen Goodfey.

"Yeah but, who'll rule the kingdom?" asked Mike.

"Uh, yeah that would be me thank you because I'm like awesome." Said Gawayne.

"Actually that duty would go to Arkayna, while you still have training to do." Said Queen Goodfey.

"Don't worry we'll teach you how to be a great king." Said John as he wrapped his arm around him.

Meanwhile back at the Protector's castle, the band are trying to think if they're ready to be the Protectors of the Realm while the kids are making they're own comic book.

"If we're gonna protect the Realm we need to train." Said Mike.

"Leave that to me." Said a boy. The boy has purple hair, wears a blue long sleeved shirt, purple pants, and light-blue shoes, and his name is Bobby Ghoul. "I've read about the Protectors, and this will be a cinch." He said.

"Works for me." Said Mike with a smile on his face while the band have smiles on their faces too.


	2. Brax is Back

Protectors of the Realm

In Brax is Back

At Power City, Bobby Ghoul and his friends have finished another comic.

"This will be a perfect issue." Said Bobby. Until he bumped at someone which causes the pages to fall and it revealed to be the Five Princes and Gawayne.

"I told you kids a thousand times not to draw these ridiculous comics." Said John as he placed the pages inside his confiscated box.

"Their not ridiculous their cool! And besides why do you keep taking our stuff away?" said Bobby.

"Because it ain't insinuating for Power City." Said Steven.

"Hey! Leave them alone." Said Mike and his friends appeared.

"What's it to you twerp?" asked John.

"Our job is to not for you to act like pains, that's what's it to you." Said Zeke as Mike gave the pages back to Bobby, and they walked away.

Meanwhile at the Realm Protectors castle.

"Alright guys if we have to be heroes, we must learn to be heroes." Said Mike.

"Yeah, hey Bobby do you have any books of the Protectors?" asked Zeke.

"Yeah, I got like a hundred of them." Said Bobby.

"Someone's a big fan." Said Tom with a smirk on his face. And the Mysticons appeared.

"Hey guys." Said Arkayna. "Are you ready for your first mission?" she asked.

"What kind of mission?" asked Mike.

"Your mission is to find a treasure from an old king." She said.

"You mean the King in the Tower." Said Dillon.

"Yeah that mission, Proxima wants you to get in that tower and get the treasure." Said Arkayna.

"Let's do tit guys." Said Mike.

 **Protector Knight**.

 **Protector Guardian**.

 **Protector Acrobat**.

 **Protector Tracker**.

 **Protector Illusionist**.

Meanwhile the Mysticons and the Protectors made it to the tower, and somehow and tower's been protected by a dome.

"Why is the tower being protected by a dome?" asked Emerald.

"Because years ago the land was filled with thieves, so in order to protect his treasure the king conjured a dome and kept the treasure safe ever since." Said Mike.

"Well let's get that treasure." Said Zeke. And the Protectors went inside.

And in the tower the Protectors saw a whole mountain of gold and jewels.

"Wow. This king must be rich?" asked Sienna.

"That's what royalties are." Said Tom.

"Guys, look." Said Mike as he pointed at something. And it revealed to be the king himself who is left nothing but his skeleton.

"That must be the king all right." Said Dillon. And Mike carefully removed the chest from the king's bony hands.

"All right we got the chest now let's get out of here." Said Mike, and they left.

And the Mysticons waited outside for the Protectors, and they went out of the tower.

"You guys got the treasure?' asked Arkayna.

"Yes we did." Said Mike as he handed the chest to her.

Meanwhile back at the Protectors castle Bobby is reading another book about the Protectors while the kids are drawing.

"So how did it go guys?" asked Bobby.

"Real good Bobby." Said Mike. "That tower was a killer." He said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah I mean the king and the chest it was really weird." Said Dillon. And Bobby saw one of the pages in shock.

"Guys, I think you need to take a look at this." Said Booby as he showed them a page.

"So it's just the king with the chest so what?" asked Tom.

"You don't understand the chest is false. The king's crooked brother switch the chest with a false one, the crooked brother stole the treasure while the king has the false chest, and you don't know what's inside it either." Said Bobby, and he turned a page and showed it to the Protectors and the Protectors saw it in shock.

Meanwhile at the Drake City royal palace everyone is gathered for the opening of the chest.

"People of Drake City, the treasure of the tower has been surfaced and once again it can be shared throughout the Realm." Said Magnus and everyone cheered. And just as he's about to open it the Protectors appeared.

"Don't open that chest!" yelled Mike.

"What is this mockery?" asked Magnus.

"It's the wrong chest you've got to believe us." Said Dillon.

"I shall see to it myself." Said Magnus, and just as he's about to open the false chest, Mike grabbed it.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Said Mike.

"Let go of it you fool." Growled Magnus as he grabbed the chest too. And then they started a tug of war for the chest the Protectors grabbed each others waists and start pulling, while Proxima grabbed Magnus' waist and start pulling too. "Let go!" he growled. And they pulled so hard the handles broke off which causes them to fall down and the chest opened, and red light came out of it and then someone came out of it.

He has a dark appearance with bones on his torso, a red cape, has elf ears, black hair, red eyes, and wears a black mask.

"Free at last!" he yelled and he flew away.

"Who was that?" asked Magnus.

"That was King Brax, Queen Necrafa's twin brother. The King's evil brother switched the chest with a false one where he was imprisoned in and you let him out." Explained Mike.

Meanwhile King Brax has made it to his castle who is sitting in his throne, and uses his dark magic to bring forth an old friend.

A man has a black body with skelatal linings, and gauntlets, and wears a skull for a helmet, and his name is Tetrax.

"Tetrax my old friend." said King Brax.

"Brax! Why are you here?" said Tetrax.

"I have returned to continue my war with the heroes and my sister Necrafa." said Brax.

"Yes but, the Realm has changed over the years. And Necrafa is destroyed." said Tetrax.

"Necrafa is gone?" I never liked her any way." said Brax. "Now with Necrafa gone I will be the one to control the Realm. Tetrax lead your army and attack!" he ordered as he conjured humanoid shadows known as Shadow Troopers.

"Yes." said Tetrax.

Meanwhile back at the Protector's castle.

"So king Brax was in that chest the whole time." said Mike in shock.

"Yeah." said Bobby.

"So they once ruled the Realm like brother and sister." said Zeke.

"Yeah. But the difference between them is that their hated rivals who compete for total control of the Realm." said Bobby.

"Guys you gotta come look at this." said Sienna, and they went to her and saw a news about the Protectors and the Astromancers.

" _This may be the biggest mistake in Drake City when the Protectors and the Astromancers freed a king who is known as Brax_." said Serena Snake Charmer. " _John, what would you say about the Protectors and the Astromancers_!" she asked.

" _Thanks to their slow minded, mistakes, and carelessness. The Astromancers can no longer be trusted_." said John.

" _Yeah so like, we decided to declare the Protectors outlaws and offer a reward for their capture but the people won't do it because of the legend or something, so we're gonna hire bounty hunters who will capture them_." said Gawayne, and it shows a wanted poster of the Protectors and the price for their capture is fifty thousand gold.

"Well that ain't good." said Mike.

Meanwhile at the royal palace.

"Sirs the bounty hunter has arrived." said the butler.

"Well let's see him." said John and the butler opened the door.

He has dark-red hair, yellow eyes, wears a yellow tank top, brown pants, brown boots, and has a machine gun strapped on his back, and his name is Nathan Boom.

"You call your highness?" asked Nathan as he smirked.

Later back at the Protectors castle.

"We gotta do something about this guys." said Mike.

"Yeah but what?" asked Tom.

"Don't worry I set up alarms for when Brax attacks." said Bobby.

"Thanks Bobby, and all we have to do is explain it to the Astromancers." said Mike.

Meanwhile the Protectors went to the Astromancer Academy and believe me their not happy when they saw the Protectors.

"Why show your faces in here?" growled Proxima.

"Listen I know you don't want to see us, but we want to apologize." said Mike.

"Apologize! Because of your thoughtlessness we have lost support!" yelled Magnus.

"I know we made a mistake but trust us, we can fix it." said Mike and the alarm went off and a glyph shows that Tetrax and the Shadow Troopers are attacking Drake City.

Back at Drake City everyone fled in terror because of Tetrax and his Shadow Troopers.

"The Protectors will show eventually." said Tetrax, and then he's been hit by a red blast.

"So you must be Tetrax." said Mike.

"And you must be the new Protectors." said Tetrax.

"That's right and enough talk, let's fight." said Mike and he charged right at Tetrax and they clashed their swords. "You guys fight those monsters while I take care of Tetrax." he ordered. And then the others got busy fighting the Shadow Troopers. Tom clashed his sword with a Shadow Troopers claw, Sienna kicked a Shadow Troopers head, Zeke bonked two Shadow Troopers head, and Dillon sliced a Shadow Trooper, but then Nathan appeared.

"Hey Protectors! Eat lasers!" yelled Nathan and he fired at Mike and he fell down.

"Who are you?" asked Mike.

"Just a bounty hunter who is about to claim his 50,000 gold bounty." said Nathan.

"Hey Bobby, we're being attacked by a bounty hunter. Do you know who he is?" asked Tom.

"Hold on let me check." said Bobby. And he looked over the glyph and he saw an image of Nathan. "His name is Nathan Boom, he's a top marksman and he's skilled at shooting targets." he said.

"That figures." said Tom.

"Let's go Protector." said Nathan, and he fired a gatling of lasers and Mike ran away from them. And the other Protectors stopped the Shadow Troopers, and Tetrax grabbed Sienna and carried her on his vulture.

"Choose Protector! Me or your friend?" said Tetrax and he dropped her and he escaped, and so Mike did the right thing. Saving his friend he jumped so high he caught her.

"Thanks Mike." said Sienna.

"Don't mention it." said Mike.

"I'm not done yet." said Nathan. And just as he's about to blast the Protectors, Mike blast a bright light at him and once the light is clear he saw the Protectors have escaped. "Rats." he growled.

Meanwhile back at the Protectors castle.

"Man that bounty hunter was a pain in the neck." said Dillon.

"Yeah and it's a good thing Bobby told us about him." said Zeke.

"Hey it's what I do." said Bobby with a smile on his face.

"So this means your gonna teach us from now on then." said Tom.

"That's right." said Bobby.

"And we'll be prepared when we meet Brax." said Mike.


	3. The Silent Stalker

Protectors of the Realm

In The Silent Stalker

At Drake City. Tetrax and his army are firing dark magic while the Protectors blocked them.

"We have to counterattack them." Said Mike as he deflect a dark magic ball.

"Yeah, and if I'm correct we can catch them and fire them back." Said Tom. And once the Shadow Troopers fired the Protectors caught them and they fired them back disintegrating them.

"Very good Protectors, but I'm not through quite yet." Said Tetrax as he retreated.

"Well that was great. Now let's get out of here." Said Mike, but then they were almost hit by a magic blast and it appeared to be the Five Princes and Gawayne.

"Oh no you don't Protectors!" yelled John as he ignited his hand with magic again.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Mike and they ran away, as John kept firing magic at them.

"Drat!" growled John in anger.

Meanwhile at the Protectors castle, they were all doing their daily routine checking at teen magazines, reading books, and tuning their instruments and Bobby is setting up Traps for when King Brax attacks.

"I can't believe it, those pains declared us outlaws." Said Dillon as he tuned his guitar.

"Wee we did freed King Brax." Said Tom as he relaxed on the couch.

"Hey guys take it easy, if we can stop Brax we can clear our names." Said Sienna.

"Yeah but you know about those guys they'll just catch us anyway." Said Mike.

"You're telling me they always take my stuff but you guys always defended me." Said Bobby as he set up another trap.

"That's right dude." Said Zeke.

Meanwhile at the Drake City Royal Palace, the Five Princes and Gawayne were slummed because they didn't catch the Protectors.

"I almost had them, I almost had them!" growled John.

"Take it easy John we'll get the Protectors." Said Steven as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah and besides we have a lot of bounty hunters we can hire." Said Zachary as he looked at the glyph with every bounty hunter in Gemina.

"Well speak for yourself the last bounty hunter we hired didn't even catch them, all he did was fire lasers." Said Gawayne as he text.

"You have much to learn Gawayne, for I've already hire a bounty hunter." Said Wilbur. And the door opened revealing a man with black eyes, wears a ninja mask, and wears an Asian conical hat, and a full-body ninja outfit and a katana on his belt, and his name is Josh Cloudstorm.

Meanwhile at Bax's castle Tetrax have failed a mission.

"Your highness forgive me, I have failed you." Said Tetrax as he asks for forgiveness.

"Why have you failed?" asked Brax.

"Because the Protectors have eliminated the Shadow Troopers." Said Tetrax.

"Very well if you wanted an army of Shadow Trooper, you must use the orb and place it on top of the palace and it will activate which will turn everyone in Drake City into Shadow Troopers." Said Brax as he gave Tetrax a red orb.

"Yes, your highness." Said Tetrax.

Meanwhile back at the Protectors castle, the Protectors are doing their daily routine until suddenly the alarm went off and Bobby went to see the glyph on it.

"What's going on Bobby?" asked Mike as the others came along.

"It looks like Tetrax and looks like he's invading Drake City." Said Bobby.

"Alright guys, let's do this." Said Mike, and they placed their symbols on their chests.

" **Protector Knight**!" Mike called out, holding his sword to his right.

" **Protector Guardian**!" Dillon called out swinging his sword to his left.

" **Protector Acrobat**!" Tom called out, swinging his sword to the right in a fencer pose.

" **Protector Tracker**!" Zeke called out, lifting his sword in the air.

" **Protector Illusionist**!" Sienna called out, crouching down while holding her sword.

Meanwhile the Protectors have finally made it to Drake City and just in time too, because Tetrax and his Shadow Troopers are here.

"Shadow Troopers, attack!" ordered Tetrax and the Shadow Troopers charged. Mike sliced five Shadow Troopers in a spin, Dillon fired six of them in one blow, Tom stabbed his sword on the ground which causes it to shake sending three of them falling down, Zeke ran right at two of them and slashed them, and Sienna sliced six of them at once.

"You've been trained well Protectors, but that won't stop me." Said Tetrax. And he charged at them to fight them. Mike and Tetrax clashed the swords together two times, and Dillon tries to slice his legs but he jumped but luckily Dillon blocked his sword with his, Tetrax tried to punch Tom but he ducked so he tried to punch but he blocked it, Zeke tried to kick him but he blocked it too and Tetrax tried to slash him but he blocked it with his sword, and Sienna jumped up into the air and tried to slice him but he blocked it too. And finally Mike fired a red blast at him and he got hit.

"How'd you like us now!?" yelled Mike as he mocked him.

"You fought me well Protectors, but you won't laugh when I have a whole army of Shadow Troopers." Said Tetrax as he showed them the red orb, and he escaped on his vulture.

"What does he mean by that?" asked Zeke in confusion.

"I don't know? But we're gonna find out." Said Mike.

"Uh guys, we got company." Said Tom. And once the smoke clears out thay saw Josh and he unsheathed his sword.

"Hey uh Bobby, we got a mysterious character here." Said Mike, and Bobby checked a glyph and saw a file about Josh.

"His names Josh Cloudstorm, he's a martial arts master and the Realm's best bounty hunter. They call him the Silent Stalker because he hunts outlaws like a predator be careful." Said Bobby.

"O.k." said Mike, and then Josh dashed right at them and he clashed swords with the Protectors at once. They clashed multiple times as fast like a ninja could do.

"Hey, come on we have a mission here." Said Dillon.

"I could let you go to catch that mad man, but it would be dishonorable to let you escape." Said Josh.

"Alright then, how about this!" said Sienna as she kicked him right in the face. And just as he's about to fight them again they've escaped.

"What a warrior." Said Josh.

Meanwhile the Protectors are hiding in an alley to get away from that bounty hunter.

"Phew. That was close." Said Mike in relief.

"Yeah, I guess Bobby wasn't kidding he is a skilled martial artist." Said Dillon.

"Hey Bobby I gave you a photo of that red orb thing what do you think it is?" asked Zeke.

"That orb was created by Brax it will release a virus that will turn everyone into an army of Shadow Troopers, but the only way it can do that is to be on a high place and that's the Royal Palace of Drake City." Said Bobby.

"Well what are we waiting for guys?" asked Mike.

"PROTECTOOOOORS!" yelled the boys as they are heading to the palace.

"Really?" asked Sienna in annoyance.

Meanwhile at the royal palace, Tetrax has placed the orb at the center of it.

"Let it charged and once it has full power let the Shadow troopers appear!" yelled Tetrax. Then the Protectors are hiding on another building so they can plan a sneak attack.

"O.k. once he's busy we can hit him with our special attack." Said Mike.

"Protectors!" and to their shock is Josh as he jumped off a roof and landed on the plat form.

"Aw not this again." said Mike and Josh charged at him and they started to fight. "This isn't the time for this!" he yelled.

"I will not let you escape again." Said Josh.

"But the Realm is in danger." He said.

"I have my own mission." Said Josh.

"Look if we don't stop Tetrax he's gonna turn everyone into Shadow Troopers including you!" he yelled, and then Josh stopped fighting.

"I'll let you off this time because it will be dishonorable to let people suffer." He said as he did the right thing, and the Protectors jumped off the building and landed on the rails. And the orb is nearly complete into full power to turn everyone in the Realm into Shadow Troopers.

"Yes! Soon the Realm will belong to King Brax!" yelled Tetrax.

"Oh, Tetrax." Then Tetrax turned around and saw the Protectors in shock and they slashed him.

"NO! yelled Tetrax, and Mike fired at the orb and it exploded destroying it and Tetrax escaped.

Meanwhile back at the Protectors castle.

"We did real good out their guys." Said Mike.

"Yeah, but we need transportation like the Mysticons have." Said Dillon.

"I'm way ahead of you Dillon." Said Bobby as he showed them blueprints of hover cycles for them which causes them to smile.


	4. Executioner

Protectors of the Realm

In Executioner

At the Protectors castle, the Realm Protectors are tuning their instruments for their next song for the kids.

"You're no the boss of me! You're not the boss of me! O.k. I got it," said Mike as he wrote a new note.

"Gee Mike we're getting good at this stuff." Said Zeke as he tuned his keyboard.

"Yeah, like cool." Said Dillon as he tuned his guitar.

"Hey guys! You're rides are ready." Said Bobby and he showed them their new bikes.

"Wow Bobby, you're a natural." Said Mike in amusement.

"Yep that's me." Said Bobby with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile at the Drake City Royal Palace Gawayne is washing his hands to get rid of 'commoner' germs.

"Uh why do I have to shake the commoners' hands, I'm getting germs?" asked Gawayne.

"Hey, you have to if you want to be respected." Said Marcus.

And everyone looked at a stranger in fear but we only saw his clothing and weapon, the stranger wore a black long sleeved shirt, black pants, black gloves, black boots, and a black cape and has a scythe on his back.

"And besides our next bounty hunter will be coming right about now." Said Wilbur. And just in time too, because the door opened and revealed his face and has red hair, and his name is Bob Darkling.

"Ah! Perfect you're here." Said John. "Now we want you to find the Protectors and capture them dead or alive." He said as he showed him the Protectors wanted poster.

"How about dead." Said Bob as he smirked.

Meanwhile back at the Protectors castle, the alarm went off and Bobby checked the glyph.

"What's today's mission Bobby?" asked Mike.

"It looks like Tetrax is trying to flood Drake City." Said Bobby as the glyph shows Tetrax is trying to raise the ocean.

"Let's do it guys." Said Mike. "By the power of the Codex…"

 **Protector Knight**.

 **Protector Guardian**.

 **Protector Acrobat**.

 **Protector Tracker**.

 **Protector Illusionist**.

And they got into their hover bikes and the castle door went open and drive off to Drake City.

Meanwhile the Protectors made it to Drake City to find Tetrax.

"O.k. Bobby said that Tetrax is gonna flood the city but where is he at?" asked Mike.

"Maybe he's at the Crystal Archipelago." Answered Tom.

"No, he must be somewhere close right next to Drake City." Said Sienna.

"Of course the docks." Said Zeke. And then they heard a whistle and it came from Bob.

"Aw great another bounty hunter." Said Mike as they drew their swords, but Bob was too quick for them because he throw a bola at them and it caught them. "Well looks like you caught us which means you have to turn us in." he said.

"Oh, I'm not finished yet. I have to do one last thing." Said Bob as he grinned like a maniac, he list his scythe and the Protectors looked at it in shock because they know what he's gonna do. He tried to cut their heads off but they duck, and they tried to get away from him. Bob tried to slash them again but they jumped and tried to do it again but Mike had head butted him and they escaped. "You Protectors won't get away from me!" he yelled as he laughed.

Meanwhile the Protectors escaped into the Undercity and Mike removed the bola with his sword and they reverted back into their civilian forms.

"Man that was close, I'm gonna ask Bobby about that guy." Said Mike. "Hey Bobby do you have any files of that guy?" he asked.

And Bobby found the file of Bob on the glyph.

"His name is Bob Darkling. His mental state it, insane he not only captures outlaws, he executes them to get a bounty." Said Bobby.

"No wonder he's trying to kill us he's an executioner." Said Mike.

"Well we have to find Tetrax before Bob finds us." Said Tom.

Meanwhile Tetrax is using the Shadow Troopers to raise the ocean at the Drake City harbor. But he didn't know that the Mysticons are behind him.

"Hey guys!" whispered Mike as he and the others arrive who are now wearing their costumes.

"What took you so long guys?" asked Arkayna.

"We were being attacked by an executioner." Said Mike.

"Well that sucked." Said Piper.

"I know, now what are we gonna do now?" asked Sienna.

"Maybe we could hide behind the crates and make a good attack on the belt." Said Mike. But the Protectors almost got hit by a scythe. And to their shock is Bob as he went to grab his scythe.

"Looks like I'm here with you guys." Said Bob as he smirked at them.

"Hey! Leave them alone you maniac!" yelled Arkayna.

"Yeah, and why don't you try to fight us instead." Said Zarya.

"Well looks like you distracted me. I guess I'll have to fight you too." Said Bob, and he charged to attack them but they dodged the incoming slash. So Zeke and Emerald used their swords to slash him but Bob blocked them with the scythes pole. Zarya tried to kick him but he grabbed her leg and threw her at Piper, and Mike, Arkayna, and Sienna fired magical blasts at him but he jumped and pinned them to the ground and uses his scythe and tripped the other Mysticons and Protectors to the ground.

"Hey you can't do that, they're the Mysticons!" yelled Zeke.

"True but it's good to me because I get to execute the Protectors and injure the Mysticons!" yelled Bob as he laughs like a mad man, and just as he's about to harm them his head got hit by a soda can and his scythe barely hits Tom. And just as Bob's about to recover even more items are hitting him, and he looked at the source of it it's the citizens who are throwing stuff at him and told him to "Leave them alone!' and 'Get outta here!' etc. "This City's crazy I'm getting out of here!" he yelled as he ran away.

"I can't believe it, the people saved us." Said Dillon as the others got back up.

"That's because they love is no matter how many mistakes we did." Said Emerald.

"Say, aren't we supposed to stop Tetrax?" asked Mike.

"Let's go guys. It's magic hour!" yelled Arkayna.

Later the Shadow Troopers are about to raise the ocean but then they heard a whistle and it came from the Protectors and Mysticons.

"Shadow Troopers ! Atack!" yelled Tetrax, and they charged to attack so did the Protectors and Mysticons. They both fired, slashed, and sliced each other and luckily the heroes overpowered the Shadow Troopers until there was only two Shadow Troopers who are trying to raise the ocean.

"Piper do your thing!" yelled Mike.

" **Fly** , **Phoenix** , **Fly**!" Piper called out, gaining her yellow Phoenix Bracer and she fired them, while Zeke slashed his sword as well for a combo move and the two beams hit Tetrax and the Shadow Troopers preventing the flooding of Drake City.

"I will get you for this Protectors!" yelled Tetrax as he retreated.

"Thanks, we couldn't have done it without you guys." Said Arkayna.

"Well don't mention it we did our best and now it's time for us to get back to Power City." Said Mike. "Let's go guys." He said.

"PROTECTOOOOORS!" yelled the boys as they head back to Power City while Sienna just walked in frustration.

"Well that was ridiculous." Said Zarya.


	5. The Jewel Case

Protectors of the Realm

In The Jewel Case

At the Drake City Royal Palace, Arkayna has made a special announcement to the people.

"People of Drake City, in a few short weeks we will build a children's hospital." Said Arkayna, and everyone cheered and the Protectors smiled.

"I can't believe Arkayna's gonna go through with it." Said Mike.

"Yeah, I can hardly wait to see it." Said Tom. And just as the confetti's are about to be fired the cannons moved towards the crowd and they fired at them but luckily the people quickly moved away.

"Uh, sorry must've been a malfunction in the magic." Said Arkayna, and the audience just laugh it off while the Protectors looked at it in confusion.

Meanwhile at Brax's castle, King Brax is looking at the Shadow Troopers who are getting low on power.

"Tetrax!" yelled King Brax. And Tetrax appeared.

"Yes, your majesty." Said Tetrax.

"What is wrong with the Shadow Troopers?" he asked.

"Well your majesty. The Shadow Troopers are loosing magic but the only way to bring them at full strength is to steal the jewels from the Royal Palace.' He said.

"I see." Said Brax. "Go to Drake City and get the jewels." He said.

"Yes, your majesty." Said Tetrax.

Meanwhile back at the Royal Palace.

"Is my step sister trying to humiliate me?" asked Gawayne.

"I don't know Gawayne? She says there's a fritz in the cannons." Said Marcus.

"Yeah, and there's no way you would've sabotaged it." Said Wilbur.

"Why would I do that? She's my step sister." Said Gawayne with a frown, and the first time ever he's right about her until Butler appeared.

"Sir, the bounty hunter you hired is here." Said Butler.

"Alright let's see him." Said John. And the doors opened revealing a man with red hair, wears a white shirt with a brown jacket, blue jeans, and brown boots and strapped on his back is a net launcher. And his name is Mick Snatcher.

"So, are you the one's you hired me?" asked Mick.

"Yes and it say's here you capture outlaws with the highest bounty, is that right?" asked John as he looked at his glyph as he read about him.

"Yes." He said.

"And you also saved up a lot of gold, what you saving up for?" he asked.

"Oh, something special." Said Mick.

Meanwhile at the Protectors castle, the Protectors are concerned about the incident at the Royal Palace.

"This doesn't make any sense, why would the cannon are at the people?" asked Mike.

"Yeah, it's strange all right." Said Dillon as he went shopping on Zippy Pixie.

"Unless someone has a grudge against someone." Said Zeke, and just then the alarm went off. "What's going on Bobby?" asked Zeke.

"I don't know? I can't find a good signal." Said Bobby as he checked the glyph.

"While your doing it, we're gonna find out what's going on." Said Mike.

 **Protector Knight**.

 **Protector Guardian**.

 **Protector Acrobat**.

 **Protector Tracker**.

 **Protector Illusionist**.

Later the Protectors made it to Drake City to see what Tetrax is doing.

"Guys, something isn't right." Said Mike. "We can't find Tetrax." He said.

"Yeah, there's no one around here." Said Zeke.

"Then who would jeopardize the glyph?" asked Sienna.

"That would be me." And the Protectors looked at Mick in shock.

"Bobby new bounty hunter around here." Said Mike, and Bobby checked the glyph to find a match about Mick.

"His name is Mick Snatcher. He captures outlaws with the highest bounties, and saves up gold for unknown reasons." Said Bobby.

"I wonder why?" asked Mike in confusion. And then Mick took out his net launcher and fired multiple nets at them, but the Protectors just sliced them after firing one another. Mike and Mick clashed each other, Mick tried to kick Mike but he ducked and so Mike tried to punch him but he grabbed his fist, which gives him an opportunity to kick him in the face, which causes Mick to let go.

"I've faced bigger outlaws before but I've never seen anything like you Protectors before." Said Mike. "Maybe we'll continue this when I get new weapons." He said, and he fled.

"Wow, he's mysterious." Said Zeke.

"Guys, check this out!" yelled Tom, and they walked towards him and they saw are some sawdust.

"Saw dust, where did they come from?" asked Mike as he picked up a sample of the sawdust.

"No time for that. We got company." Said Sienna, and they looked up they saw Tetrax flying on his vulture.

"Come on guys let's follow him." Said Mike

Meanwhile the Protectors have followed Tetrax and it looks like he's heading to the Royal Palace.

"Oh no guys, we gotta stop him." said Mike and he fired magic blast a him, and he crash landed.

"I have no time for this Protectors." growled Tetrax.

"But you will have time for us." said Arkayna. And the Mysticons appeared and Arkayna fired magic blast at him. And Zeke tried to slice him but Tetrax bloced it with his sword.

"See ya, ugly." said Piper as she threw her hoops at his head.

"This stops now Tetrax!" yelled Arkayna as she fired magic blast at him, and Tetrax braced himself but somehow she's turned to the other side damaging a couple of buildings like Arkayna's being controlled.

"Well this is interesting." said Tetrax, and then he got back on his vulture and escaped. And Arkayna is no longer in control.

"What just happened?" asked Zarya.

Meanwhile back at the Royal Palace.

"Step sister number one are you trying to turn everyone against me!" yelled Gawayne.

"Hey, it's not my fault I was being controlled by something!" yelled Arkayna.

"Well just be careful o.k. we don't want to get bad publicity." said John.

"Or maybe she's been manipulating by something." said Mike as he and his friends are in their civilian forms.

"What do you losers want?" asked John.

"After the Protectors fought that bounty hunter, we found sawdust on the ground and they were attached to him somehow." said Mike.

"Well, the only sawdust that came from is the old toy factory that I planned to demolished." said Arkayna, and with that the Protectors decided to go to the old toy factory.

Meanwhile the Protectors went inside the old toy factory and inside of the toy factory the place is covered in dust, webs, and old scattered toys.

"I guess this is the place." said Mike.

"Hey guys check this out!" said Zeke as he showed them a Jack in the box. "I have one of these when I was a kid." he said.

"Man, that toy is old." said Tom.

"He's right Zeke. This factory has been shut down ten years ago." said Sienna.

"I just hope the Mysticons can stop Tetrax." said Dillon.

"Don't worry, they've got this." said Zeke.

"Ah, just in time to finally meet you again." said Mick as he's now grabbing his net launcher and claw launcher.

"How did you know we were here?" asked Mike.

"Oh, just a hunch." he said. And then he fired his net launcher and claw launcher, and the Protectors just dodged them. Zeke slashed his sword and fired a beam but he moved away, Sienna jumped up into the air and tried to slice him but he blocked it with his claw launcher and he punched her. "I've worked so hard to get the gold and I'm not about to lose them." he said.

"Wait a minute." said Mike as he think, and it struck him. "That's it." he said. And Mick kept firing nets and launchers at the Protectors multiple times.

"Come on guys, let's do this!" yelled Mike, and they both jumped up and slashed their swords firing multiple beams, and Mick saw this in shock so he tried to blocked them with his launchers but the beams just destroyed them and the impact of the beams causes him to fall down in defeat.

Later the Mysticons, the Five Princes, Gawayne, and the Astromancers appeared.

"What's going on?" asked Proxima.

"Everyone!" yelled Mike as he and his friends are back in their civilian forms. "Meet the sabatore." he said as he pointed Mick for being a sabatore.

"What, why?" asked Proxima.

"You see before he became a bounty hunter, his family used to own this toy factory." said Mike.

"For fifty generations!" yelled Mick in anger

Motive and Reason:

10 years ago Mick as a teenager staring at his family giving the keys to the factory to Queen Goodfey.

"Until Goodfey forced us to sell when we came on hard times, my family never live down the shame. So I swore to get everything back and make Goodfey pay for what they had done!" said Mick

Motive and Reason paused: And everyone saw him in shock because Mick blamed the Royal Family.

"Precisely." said Mick.

Motive and Reason:

And it shows Mick strapping on his net launcher to get an outlaw.

"Mick decided to be a bounty hunter to capture outlaws with the highest bounties."

And it shows Arkayna being controlled by Mick and an Arkayna voodoo doll.

"As revenge, he wanted to turn the people of Drake City against Goodfey so he can buy back his family's old toy factory and save it from development."

And it shows Mike picking up a sample of sawdust.

"I knew there was a connection to this factory when I discovered that Mick was covered in sawdust."

And it shows Mick walking inside the factory waiting for the Protectors.

"The saw dust could only come from one place. Mick's old toy factory, which Arkayna planned to knock down to build a children's hospital."

And it shows Mick at the Royal Palace after being hired by the Five Princes and Gawayne looking through the window to see his toy factory.

"And Mick wasn't gonna let the history of his family's toy making business be destroyed." said Mike.

Motive and Reason end:

"Good work Realm Protectors." said Proxima. As the Astromancers are taking Mick to prison.

"So how'd you do on Tetrax?" asked Mike.

"We defeated him like it was nothing." said Arkayna.

"Well that's good to hear, I just don't want to lose my friends." said Mike with a smile on his face.


	6. The Observation

Protectors of the Realm

In The Observation

At the Protectors castle, Bobby and the kids are getting excited by the Realm Protectors new performance.

"One. Two. Three. Four." Said Tom as he banged his drumsticks. And the band began playing and Sienna grabbed the microphone.

(Sienna) I know everything. I need to know, about what's good for me and where I wanna be.

The Protectors are really starting to get into it.

(Sienna) You don't need to tell me. I just need to blow off steam and I'm hopin' that you care, enough to give me air, don't try to control me.

Sienna is starting to sing real good from the inside of her heart.

(Sienna) I just need to have fun. Yeah!

Then Tom prepared himself for the kids.

(Sienna) You're not the boss of me. Don't tell me what to do. You just don't get it so I'll have to make it clear to you. I'm breakin' all your rules, I'm makin' sure you see. You're no the boss of me.

The kids are really getting into it, they danced 'till they drop. While the Realm Protectors are grinding their instruments.

(Sienna) You think you can call the shots for me? But I can't take no more. I'm walkin' out the door.

Zeke is pressing the keys in control.

(Sienna) Don't you try to stop me. You're still talking I'm not listening.

Mike and Dillon are shredding their guitars for the kids heart desires.

(Sienna) I'm tellin' you that I need. Out from under your thumb. Yeah!

And they prepared themselves for the next one.

(Sienna) You're not the boss of me. Don't tell me what to do. You just don't get it so I'll have to make it clear to you. I'm breakin' all your rules, I'm makin' sure you see. You're not the boss of me.

The boys are shredding their instruments to the top, and Sienna waited for the right moment.

(Sienna) Rules, rules, rules, rules, rules, rules, rules. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

And the boys waited for the right moment, and…

(Sienna) You're not the boss of me, Don't tell me what to do. You just don't get it so I'll have to make it clear to you. I'm breakin' all your rules, I'm making' sure you see. You're not the boss of me.

The Realm Protectors are really rokin'

(Sienna) You're not the boss of me. You're not the boss of me. You're not the boss of me. You're not the boss of me. Don't tell me what to do. You just don't get it so I'll have to make it clear to you. I'm breakin' all your rules, I'm makin' sure you see. You're not the boss of me.

The Realm Protectors are almost at their finale.

(Siena) You're not the boss of me. You're not the boss of me.

The Realm Protectors have ended their song, and Bobby and the other kids cheered.

Meanwhile at Brax's castle. King Brax is sitting on his throne thinking, and he has in idea.

"Tetrax!" Brax called, and Tetrax appeared.

"Yes King Brax." said Tetrax as he bowed.

"I've got a proposition for you. Get to the Mysticons stronghold and get me it's spellbooks." ordered Brax.

"Yes King Brax, but it'll be hard to attack will it be o.k. if I bring the Shadow Troopers with me." said Tetrax.

"Very well then." replied King Brax.

Meanwhile at the Royal Palace, the Five Princes' and are amazed to see the royal treasury showed by Gawayne.

"Whoa! I can't believe there's so many gold here." said William.

"Yeah, it's like so cool I get to shower in them too." exclaimed Gawayne. But John wasn't paying attention instead he just sat on the edge with an angry expression on his face.

"What's wrong John?" asked Marcus.

"Every time we tried to catch the Protectors, not one single bounty hunter caught them." exclaimed John.

"Don't worry John because I hired one. I happen to come across a card from the throne room." said Steven.

"Alright let's see him." replied John. And the door opened revealing a man wearing a white shirt with a brown drape coat, black pants and boots and he's also carrying a briefcase.

"So what's you're name stranger?" asked Zachary.

"My name is Jake Constellation, And it appears that you got my card for some reason." said Jake.

"That's right. And we want you to capture the Protectors." said John.

"I see. Well it's time to get to work." said Jake. And he opened his briefcase and twist some mechanical parts, and he placed his hand inside it.

"Wait a minute. That's 99 dragon star laser cannon." said John. "Those things are illegal here." he replied.

"And there against the law too." exclaimed Gawayne.

"It's a museum class, so there's no harm." replied Jake.

Meanwhile back at the Protectors castle, the Realm Protectors are getting hydrated since their performance for the kids, and then the alarm went off.

"What's going on Bobby?" asked Tom.

"It's Tetrax! He's trying to attack the palace." said Bobby as he checked the glyph.

"By the power of the Codex..." said Mike.

 **Protector Knight**.

 **Protector Guardian**.

 **Protector Acrobat**.

 **Protector Tracker**.

 **Protector Illusionist**.

And the castle door opened and drove off to Drake City.

At Drake City, Tetrax and the Shadow Troopers are invading the palace.

"Make sure you find the stronghold and remember to destroy the Mysticons." said Tetrax. But then he heard motors, and to his shock the Protectors appeared.

"Oh, we don't think so." said Mike. And so Tetrax and the Shadow Troopers charged to attack. Mike and Tetrax clashed each others swords, and Mike kicked him. Zeke and Tom used their swords and blocked the Shadow Troopers incoming attacks and they blasted them. And Dillon and Sienna used their swords and slashed six upcoming Shadow Troopers.

"I'll destroy you Protectors myself." said Tetrax, but they both jumped and slashed him firing beams and they hit him. "Fall back!" he yelled, and he and the Shadow Troopers retreated.

"Guys, look!" said Zeke. And then they both saw Jake.

"Bobby we need information." said Mike.

"I'm checking on the glyphs but none." said Bobby as he's searching information on Jake.

"Well I don't like this one bit." said Sienna. Then Jake fired his laser cannon at them, so the Protectors blocked it but it was so powerful they fell down. He fired again and this time they dodged it, and Zeke threw a smoke bomb in front of him. And once the smoke cleared up the Protectors escaped on their hover bikes.

Back at the Protectors castle, the Protectors are concerned about that bounty hunter.

"I don't get it? If he's a bounty hunter why is there information about him?" said Zeke.

"Yeah. And his laser cannon is an illegal weapon.' said Mike.

"Except Power City. Unless you have a license for it." said Dillon.

"That's right. It is legal to have a license. But it is illegal to not have a license." said Mike.

"And that laser cannon is so powerful, it's banned from Drake City." said Tom.

"We got to expose him." replied Mike.

"Yeah. But how?" asked Sienna.

"The Astromancers keep a close eye on everything right, so we'll send him to the Astromancers." exclaimed Mike.

Meanwhile Tetrax and the Shadow Troopers are in the throne room of the Royal Palace, and are trying to find the stronghold.

"Where is the stronghold?" he asked.

"Nowhere!" yelled Mike. And the Protectors jumped off from the ceiling and fired beams at them. The Protectors fought the Shadow Troopers with every strike they have, and Tetrax clashed his sword with their swords. And so they fired beams at him, and he tried to block them but he was overpowered and the Protectors used their final blow and blasted Tetrax out of the palace, and the Shadow Trooper retreated.

"Phase one complete." said Zeke.

"Now phase two." said Sienna. So they pretended to leave the throne room, but Jake appeared.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Jake.

And so they went to the balcony and got on their hover bikes and rode off, so Jake got on his hover bike and went after them. So they can lure him to the Astromancers Academy.

At the Astromancers Academy. Proxima is studying a spellbook until she heard cannons.

"What in the Realm?!" said Proxima. And she looked up and saw Jake firing the Protectors. "That's a 99 dragon star laser cannon. Know one slips those from the Astromancers." she said, and so she went back inside to warn the other Astromancers.

And so Jake kept firing at the Protectors.

"What're we gonna do now?" asked Zeke.

"Easy. Phase three." said Mike.

"Alright." said Zeke, and he brought out an apple and threw it. And it went inside the laser cannon and then it exploded, and Jake went down and he crashed right on the road. So he rose back up and just in time to because the Astromancers, the Mysticons, the Five Princes' and Gawayne appeared.

"Astromancers. Aren't you going to do something about this." said Jake.

"Exactly. You are under arrest for in a possession of an illegal laser cannon." said Proxima, and the Astromancers restrained him.

"Well we warned you about it Jake." said Gawayne.

"Jake? Hah! That's Snappin' Trappin' Bill the notorious foz smuggler in the Realm." said Zarya. And the Astromancers took Bill away leaving the Five Princes' and Gawayne in shock.

"We hired a smuggler." said John.

"Yeah. Didn't you see the laser cannon." said Arkayna. And the Protectors looked down with smiles on their faces.

"Well that's that." said Mike.

"Yeah, and maybe next time they'll hire a real bounty hunter." said Tom. And they drove off back to their castle.

No matter how many bounty hunters they faced, they'll always fight for all that is good.


	7. Identity Fraud

Protectors of the Realm

In Identity Fraud

At the Protectors castle, the Mysticons are visiting them to relive their childhood memories.

"I can't believe we're looking at these photos to restore our old memories." Said Sienna.

"Yeah. Mom always told me to keep reliving my precious memories." Exclaimed Arkayna.

"Yep. These old photos takes me back." Replied Dillon as he showed them a photo of himself as a kid holding a guitar that's too big for him.

"Aw, you were so cute." Said Piper. "And you're still cute." She said, as Dillon blushed by her comment.

"Hmm? A always thought that this was old." Said Sienna as she showed them a photo of herself on the stands as a kid, and enjoying her first sky joust.

"Well I found an old photo like this one." Said Arkayna as she showed them a picture of Arkayna and Mike as kids wearing a suit and dress and holding hands, and because of it the girls were adored by that.

"Wow. You guys were real close when you were little." Exclaimed Emerald.

"Yeah, we always play house together when we were kids." Said Arkayna. "I'd played the wife and Mike played the husband. And there was this one time, but… I can't really say it." She said.

"Come one sis, what is it?" asked Zarya as she nudged on her shoulder.

"I can't say it."

"Come on, the suspense is killing me!" exclaimed Piper.

"O.k. Well, we pinky promised that someday we'll get married." She finally said, and this causes everyone to playfully 'Aww' at Mike.

"I'm three years older than her." replied Mike.

"Hey Tom! Why don't you show us you're photos." Said Zarya.

"Well. I do have a brother, and I would show you. But it would be a shocker." Exclaimed Tom.

"Everything's a shocker to you, and you're rich." Exclaimed Zeke as he slouched on the couch and looking through his old photos.

Meanwhile at the Royal Palace, the young royalties are enjoying their soda beverages.

"Ah, I love soda. Especially flat. But not bubbly." Said Gawayne.

"Why do you love flat soda, that's gross?" Zachary.

"Well, bubbly soda gives me a stomach ache okay." Exclaimed Gawayne.

"Right. And its pronounced fizzy." Corrected Steven.

"Guys! Guys!" William came. "I just hired someone who'll capture the Protectors." He said.

"Is it another bounty hunter?" asked Marcus.

"No, he's a mercenary. He calls himself the Unknown, because he's mysterious." Said William. And speak of the devil, the doors opened and the Unknown appeared. He wears a gray shirt with a black leather jacket, brown gloves, gray pants, black boots, and for some reason he's wearing a black mask that's covering his entire face.

"We are so glad you're here. Could you capture the Protectors for us?" exclaimed William.

"Sure. Whatever you say." Said Unknown.

"Hold it. If you really want to capture them. But first, what's you're weapon?" questioned John.

"I used a spell to disguise myself so I can capture criminals easy. And for you're concerns, I already disguised myself." Said Unknown, and he took off his mask amusing the teen royals.

"O.k. You're hired." Said John with an approved smile.

Back at the Protectors castle.

"Aw, come on! I really want to see Tom's baby pictures!" yelled Piper.

"Take it easy Piper, he's just nervous that's all." Exclaimed Mike. Then the alarm went off.

"Guys! The Shadowtroopers are attacking the city!" said Bobby.

 **Protector Knight**!

 **Protector Guardian**!

 **Protector Acrobat**!

 **Protector Tracker**!

 **Protector Illusionist**!

At Drake City, the Shadowtroopers are destroying everything in their path, and the Protectors appeared.

"O.k. guys. Let's do this!" said Mike. And they charged to attack.

Mike slashed a Shadowtrooper and one tried to strike him, but he dodged it and blasted it.

Zeke blocked a couple of Shadowtrooper' blasts. And Zeke went upside down and did a tornado kick at them.

Tom blocked three Shadowtrooper, then a Shadowtrooper tried to slash him, but Dillon blocked it. And Dillon struck the Shadowtrooper down.

And Sienna dodged a couple of Shadowtroopers and blocked one of their attacks, and she spinned around and did a tornado slash.

"Is that everyone of them?" asked Mike.

"Yeah." Said Zeke. "Except for that guy." He pointed, and they turned to see the Unknown.

"Bobby, status on that guy." Said Mike. And booby checked the glyph.

"He calls himself the Unknown, he's a master of disguise. But he's not a bounty hunter, he's a mercenary." Exclaimed Bobby.

"Alright. We fought Shadowtroopers. We fought bounty hunters. And now we're gonna fight mercenaries. This is gonna be tricky." Replied Dillon.

"Actually, I'm not gonna fight you yet. First I'm gonna have to know the real you." Said Unknown and he walked away much to the Protectors confusion.

"What was that all about?" questioned Zeke.

"I don't know, but we gotta hide, the guards are coming." Said Mike, and so they fled to a nearby alley so they can change into their civilian forms.

And once the coast is clear, the Protectors are in their civilian forms.

"All right guys everything's clear." Said Mike. And so the Protectors went out of the alley but someone dragged tom back into the alley. "Tom are you coming?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Said Tom as he walked out of the alley unharmed. But what they didn't know is that the real Tom is still in the alley wrapped around in rope, and it turns out that the Unknown has disguised himself as Tom.

Meanwhile back at the Protectors castle.

"Man. That was tough, I mean the Shadowtroopers and that mercenary." Exclaimed Mike.

"Yeah, that guy is a real weirdo." Said Dillon.

"Well I think he's just taking time to make a plan." Said Unknown.

"What're you talking about Tom? He just walked away." Reminded Mike.

"Well anyway, let's rehearse for our next gig with the kids." Said Zeke as he took out his keyboard.

"Hey Tom. Aren't you gonna start practicing?" asked Mike as he strapped his guitar.

"I would but I didn't practice and I didn't even listen." Said Unknown and he walked away. Much to the Protectors shock and confusion.

"Did he just say he didn't practice?" questioned Dillon.

"But that's impossible, he's the best drummer in Power City." Said Mike.

Meanwhile at Brax's castle, King Brax is displeased about the Shaodwtrooper.

"You've failed me Tetrax." Said Brax.

"Yes. Forgive me Brax." Apologized Tetraax. "The Protectors are becoming stronger each day." He exclaimed.

"I should thought that you will need reinforcements." Suggested Brax. And then he took out stones and gave them to him. "These stones of darkness will help on eliminating those Protectors, and you should start recruiting orcs." He said.

"Yes your highness." Said Tetrax.

At Drake City the Unknown is checking on the view of the city.

"Charming view isn't it?" and he turned and spotted Tetrax and Kymraw.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Unknown.

"Kymraw wanted to destroy Protectors like Shadow guys too." Said Kymraw.

"How about we make a deal." Said Tetrax.

"I should inform you, I don't make deals with scum like you." Said Unknown. Then Tetrax smiled in amusement.

"How about we make a deal. You appeared to be a mercenary. You will aid us on destroying the Protectors, and we'll pay you handsomely." Said Tetrax as he took out some gold.

"Well, I do have a desire of becoming rich." Said Unknown.

Later the Realm Protectors are looking for Tom all over Drake City.

"Where can Tom be?" questioned Mike. But then they saw everyone fleeing for their lives. And to their shock. They saw Tetrax, the Shadowtroopers, Kymraw, her orcs, and the Unknown has teamed up.

"Holy Realm!" shouted Dillon in shock.

Then Tetrax took out the stones of darkness.

"Now let's see the Protectors can stop these?" said Tetrax, and he threw the stones to the ground and it conjured Shadow Dragons.

"We gotta find someplace to hide?" said Mike. And they headed to the alley to keep safe.

At the alley the Protectors are trying to figure out a way to stop their enemies.

"O.k. So we need to think fast or we'll all be burned." Said Mike.

"Yeah but how? I mean we're outnumbered." Exclaimed Dillon.

"Actually. We need to team up with the Mysticons." Said Mike.

"Guys?" And they saw the Mysticons who are also in they alley. "What are you doing here?" asked Arkayna.

"We were trying to find Tom, then suddenly Tetrax and the rest of the goons show up. And that's not all, the Unknown joined them as well." Exclaimed Sienna.

"Well some mercenaries get hired by bad guys as well, and I think Tetrax is paying him to destroy Drake City." Answered Emerald. And the Tom appeared as he jumped to get to the others.

"Tom!" they yelled. And so they helped him untie him.

"What happened, Tom?" asked Mike.

"The Unknown tied me up and disguised himself as me." Answered Tom, while everyone is shocked by that.

"Holy griffins! Then that Tom was actually the Unknown." Said Zeke.

"Alright. Now that we're together, we can stop them." Replied Mike.

"Let's go guys. It's magic hour!" said Arkayna.

 **Mysticon Dragon Mage**!

 **Mysticon Ranger**!

 **Mysticon Striker**!

 **Mysticon Knight**!

 **Protector Knight**!

 **Protector Guardian**!

 **Protector Acrobat**!

 **Protector Tracker**!

 **Protector Illusionist**!

Later the villains are wrecking Drake City, but luckily the Protectors and Mysticons show up.

"Alright guys. We'll take the dragons, while you take you're enemies." Exclaimed Arkayna.

"You got it Dragon Mage." Said Mike. Then the Mysticons charged at the Shadow Dragons, while the Protectors draw their swords.

"Get them!" yelled Tetrax, and they charged to attack.

Kymraw fired her axe while her orcs followed her. But Mike deflected her blast with his sword, and they both clashed their weapons.

Dillon and Zeke slashed a couple of Shadowtroopers and blasted a few orcs off they're hover bikes.

Sienna created illusions of herself much to the Shadowtroopers and orcs confusion. And they just tried to hit her, but they were all illusions. Then the real Sienna stabbed the ground and created a shockwave knocking them down.

And now it's just Tom and the Unknown, and so the Unknown drew out his sword as well, and he charged right at him.

Then they both clashed their swords together, and now their fighting like fencers, which was all familiar to Tom.

"How did you know all these moves?!" asked Tom.

"I learned only by one man." Replied Unknown. And Tom knows who the Unknown is. And Tom back flipped back to the Protectors.

"Guys. I think I know who the Unknown is." Said Tom.

"Are you sure?" questioned Mike.

"Alright. So we need a powerful blast to counteract them." Exclaimed Mike.

"Leave that too us." Said Arkayna.

 **Unleash the Dragon**!

 **Fly** , **Phoenix** , **Fly**!

 **Time to Howl**!

 **Battle Unicorn** , **Charge**! And they both fired their animal bracers.

Then the Protectors jumped and slashed their swords and fired beams, and it combined with the animal bracers, and they hit their enemies and destroying the Shadow Dragons.

And because of their teamwork they ran away in fear.

"Come back here, you cowards!" yelled Tetrax and he turned and glared at the Protectors and Mysticons. "I'm gonna get you for that heroes!" he growled and he too retreated.

And just as Unknown is about to escape the heroes spotted him.

"Oh, I don't think so bro." Said Tom and he threw a bola at him, and it wrapped him around and he fell down.

"Oh yeah. That did it." Exclaimed Zeke.

"You guys should go." Gestured Arkayna.

"But what about you guys?" questioned Mike.

"Don't worry, we got this." She said, and the Protectors left so they wouldn't get caught.

Meanwhile the Mysticons have restrained Unknown while the Five Princes and Gawayne, and the Astromancers appeared. While the Protectors are in their civilian forms.

"What in the Realm is going on here!?" asked Proxima.

"Well Proxima, it appears this mercenary have changed sides with King Brax to reward him." Explained Arkayna.

"What!?" yelled the Five Princes and Gawayne in shock.

"Yeah and that's not all, in fact the Unknown is really…" said Mike. So he unmasked him revealing him to be… still in his disguise.

"His disguised?" questioned Zeke in confusion.

"Wait a minute." Said Mike, and so he brushed of his hair, and it turns out he has blonde hair.

"He looks just like Tom." Said Sienna in surprise.

"Wait. Didn't Tom say he has a brother." Exclaimed Emerald.

"That's right. He's my twin brother Robby. And the only reason I didn't show you my picture is that we're identical." Said Tom as he showed everyone a picture of Tom and Robby as kids.

"So you're both excellent drummers?" said Zeke.

"No. He's the high society type, while I'm the best drummer." Exclaimed Tom.

"But, why did he disguised himself as you?" asked Mike.

"I bet he's trying to steal my inheritance." Answered Tom.

"That's right! Grandpa should've give the inheritance to a gentlemen, not a drummer. I cooked an excellent meal for his seventy-fifth birthday, did he say 'Thank you Robby, it's delicious.' No. He was impressed by your drum solo. He was crazy." Exclaimed Robby. "But I still wanted his approval." He said.

"Excellent work Realm Protectors. We'll teach him about family bonding." Said Proxima, and the Astromancers are now taking Robby to prison. And the Realm Protectors are now heading back to Power City.

"You're Grandpa really loves." Said Mike.

"What can I say, I am his favorite." Said Tom with a smile on his face.


	8. The Uncontrollable Mage

Protectors of the Realm

In The Uncontrollable Mage

At the Drake City Royal Palace, the Five Princes and Gawayne are about to get a tan until Butler appeared.

"Sirs, someone would like to see you," he said.

"Well tell him to go away. We're trying to get a tan here." exclaimed Gawayne.

"Hey! Everyone is always welcome here Gawayne!" replied John.

Then the doors opened and someone came in, shocking the young royals.

"You!? What do you want?" asked John. Then the person gave them the Protectors wanted poster. "You wanted to capture the Protectors for the reward?" he questioned.

"No. All I wanted is for them to be put behind bars." It appears that the Protectors have a bigger challenge now.

Meanwhile at Power City, the Realm Protectors are enjoying their delicious smoothies at the park.

"This is the life guys. Good smoothies, fans, and especially no annoying princes to bother us." said Mike as he took a sip.

"Yeah. And yesterday, Arkayna took me shoe shopping so my feet won't get sore from walking from city to city." said Sienna.

"I agree with her. We need equipment to train more like the Mysticons." suggested Tom. Then Mike's phone rang.

"Hey Bobby. What's up?" he spoke.

 **"Bad news I'm afraid. There's trouble at Drake City, get there fast."** said Bobby.

"Alright guys. Let's do this." said Mike.

"Oh! After we stopped something, let's go check out those wallets." suggested Dillon.

"We're not going to the mall." the others replied. So they sneaked into an alley to change.

 **Protector Knight**.

 **Protector Guardian**.

 **Protector Acrobat**.

 **Protector Tracker**.

 **Protector Illusionist**.

Meanwhile the Protectors made it to Drake City. But somehow they couldn't find Tetrax, the Shadow Troopers, or Kymraw.

"What is this, one of John's pranks?" questioned Mike.

"Or maybe even Tazma." replied Tom.

"Come on man, no one has seen her since the destruction of the Spectral Hand." said Zeke. But then a magical beam blasted Zeke, and then magical flames appeared from the ground. But the Protectors avoided it.

And once the smoke clears, they're attacker turned out to be Magnus.

"Magnus? What are you doing?" asked Mike in shock.

"I am here to turn you in." said Magnus as he ignited his hands, and then he fired a magical orb and it trapped their legs. And just as he's about to turn them in, Sienna created illusions of gargoyles flying over him.

And while Magnus is distracted Tom sliced the orbs, freeing their legs. Then Dillon sliced the ground creating an earthquake attack and Magnus fell down. And once the gargoyles vanished the Protectors escaped leaving Magnus growling in anger.

Meanwhile at the Protector's castle, the Realm Protectors are still in shock that Magnus is trying to capture them.

"I still don't get it. Why would Magnus want to capture us?" questioned Mike.

"I say it's because we freed King Brax." answered Zeke.

"And plans to regain the Astromancers' honor." said Tom as he turned on the glyph and checked the news.

 **"I'm here at the Royal Palace to interview the young princes who hired the top Astromancer Magnus.** **"** said Serena. **"Now why would Magnus want to capture the Protectors?"** she asked.

 **"Well. Magnus has a lot of power than bounty hunter to catch those outlaws."** exclaimed Zachary.

"This is gonna be a disaster." said Dillon.

"Hey guys." said Zeke. "Something's crawling on me." he said, and it turned out to be Choko climbing on Zeke's back as he chirped. Then the Mysticons came in.

"Guys we gotta tell you something." said Arkayna.

"Well we got problems of our own so o.k." said Mike.

"Magnus is challenging you guys to a duel." said Zarya.

"A duel!?" questioned Sienna.

"Yep. A duel that will decide the fate of the Protectors." said Piper.

"By the star!" said Mike in shock. "This is gonna get magic tricky." he said being nervous.

Back at Drake City. A tournament is being held, the Protectors of the Realm vs Magnus and is broadcast in the Realm. While the Five Princes' and Gawayne are sitting on their thrones with snacks and drinks who are getting excited about this, while the Mysticons are getting nervous.

Magnus is waiting patiently, and then he heard motorcycle engines. And the Protectors appeared on their hoverbikes, and so they got off and went face to face, while Gawyane's butler is the referee.

"All right. Make it a fair duel. No cheating and no dirty tactics, and whoever leaves the ring loses." he said.

And the alarm went off, the Protectors drew out their swords and Magnus fired magical blasts at them. But Mike deflected them and fired a blast at him. But Magnus blocked it.

Tom swinged his sword a couple times and launched the rays and some hit Magnus. And he conjured magical whips and grabbed Tom, and swinged him around and threw him, and Tom barely went out of the ring but he quickly went back to the fight.

Zeke uses his sword and created an energy-themed hammer, and he tried to smash Magnus but he dodged it with a force field.

"Magnus created magical lightning and he threw them at Sienna. But Dillon striked them with his sword, then Sienna created arrows with her sword and fired at Magnus. And every arrow hit Magnus damaging his jacket.

Then Magnus just ripped off his jacket revealing scars during his years as an Astromancer.

"Whoah. Where did you get those scars Magnus dud?" asked Zeke in shock.

"My years of fighting evil. From funganoids to the Spectral Hand." he said. And then he ignited his hands with magic, and then he levitated two chunks of gravel and threw them at the Protectors.

But luckily Mike slashed two of them in half.

"It appears I have no other choice." said Magnus, and just as he's about to remove his gloves...

"Magnus!" Then everyone looked up they saw the Proxima and the Astromancers. "Magnus please, you can't do this. There is no need to turn in the Protectors." said Proxima in desperate. But the teen royals were annoyed by this.

"Ugh, stupid Astromancers. Ruining a perfect show of those outlaws." said Gawayne in annoyance.

"Come on Astromancer let him fight!" John called.

"Star Mistress I know what I have to do to reclaim our honor. Forgive me." said Magnus. So he removed his gloves, then everyone saw his hands in horror.

The Mysticons were frightened by this, Arkayna covered her mouth.

The Five Princes' and Gawayne spit and coughed up their food and drinks.

And the Protectors saw his hands in horror as well.

And it turns out his hands are horribly disfigured, scars all over them, old wounds from his past, twisted bones, and sharp fingernails.

"What happened to you're hands!?" asked Mike.

"For years I've been training to be a top Astromancer but I never had the time to tend them, my magic became unstable in this state. So I have to wear gloves in order to protect myself and threats like you." explained Magnus.

And then he created a giant orb and he threw it at them. But the Protectors collided it with their swords. Then somehow they absorbed the orb, and then they fired it at Magnus, and the force of the blast hit him.

But somehow he's being covered by a magical aura.

"I... Can't... Control... The... Magic!" yelled Magnus. And magical rays began hitting everything destroying buildings, and once the rays are gone a caccoon began covering him. And he's now in this crystal-like shell and the Astromancers checked on Magnus.

"Is he in there?" asked Proxima.

"I guess so. He just wanted the Astromancers' trust again." said Mike, and the Protectors rode off.

Leaving the Astromancers to wonder if Magnus is still alive inside


	9. Sibling Rivalry

Protectors of the Realm

in Sibling Rivalry

At the castle, the Protectors and Mysticons are searching information to free Magnus.

"Have you found anything yet?" asked Mike.

"No. Nothing here." said Arkayna.

"Hey guys, I think I found it." called Zeke. And the others checked it out. "It says here, that if a mage became ill and couldn't control it's magic, they'll be concealed in a crystal." he said.

"Well is there a spell to free him?" asked Mike.

"Yeah. But there aren't any spell books or scrolls, since the end of magic in Power City a few years ago." he said.

"Well, what're we gonna do now?" questioned Zarya.

Then the others spotted Dillon watching t.v. instead of helping them find a spell book.

"How do you like that. We're trying to find a counter spell, while you're watching t.v." said Tom.

"Hwy. Who needs books when you have a t.v. This is much better than to find a book." said Dillon.

But the channel changed to the news on Drake City.

 _"I'm here in front of the Royal Palace, where the young royals have new and powerful allies."_ said Serena.

And just as they're watching the news they spotted Robert, Tom's twin brother.

"Is that, Robert?" said Sienna in shock.

"You mean they bailed him out." said Dillon.

"Gawayne!" Arkayna hissed.

"I'm way ahead of you, Arkayna." said Tom.

So the heroes are watching the news, and then the Protectors saw something or someone in shock.

"Are those..." said Dillon.

"Oh, no." said Mike

Then the footage shows for grown men standing side by side with the Five Princes' and Gawayne.

One man has dark brown hair, wearing a gray shirt with stripes on the sleeves, blue jeans, and sneakers, and his name is Phillip Stonewall.

The other has slim blue hair, wearing a purplish blue hoodie, dark pants, and brown shoes, and his name is Angus Sunflower.

A goblin has spiked black hair, wearing a light green shirt with an orange leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders, red pants, and hiking bootsm and his name is Claude Winters.

And a dryad has green hair, wearing a blue short sleeved shirt, white fingerless gloves, blue pants, and yellow shoes, and his name is Kevin Venus.

"Do you, know those guys?" asked Piper in confusion.

"Yes." Zeke squeaked in agreement.

"Who are they?" questioned Emerald.

"Our older brothers." said Mike in shivers.

They Mysticons saw that they're a little shaky when they saw them on the news.

"Why are you guys afraid of them?" questioned Arkayna.

"Because they torment us, they always torment us!" said Mike.

"Yeah. I'm with you, living with our stepbrother is a bother to me too." she said.

So the Mysticons and the Protectors kept on watching the news to see what happens next.

 _"Now why would you hire those men to be your bodyguards?"_ asked Serena.

 _"Ever since that Astromancer went crazy. We decided to hire bodyguards that'll protect us and the Realm."_ said Steven.

 _"Mr. Stonewall, do you think, that you can defeat the Protectors?"_ she asked.

 _"Yes. Soon enough, we will defeat the Protectors. Even if it meant destroying the Realm."_ said Phillip, which causes the Five Princes' and Gawayne to smile nervously.

 _"So, uh. Yeah, they're gonna capture the Protectors so that's all for today."_ John chuckled nervously.

The others were disturbed that that they watched that and turned it off.

"Hah! Even if it meant destroying the Realm, that's ridiculous." Tom laughed.

"Yeah, I guess they're not as scary as they used to." Dillon chuckled.

Later that night, the heroes are getting exhausted on searching for the counter spell."

"Guy. It's getting late, we've been locking for that spell for hours." said Arkayna.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe we could find it tomorrow, night girls." said Mike.

"Goodnight Protectors, goodnight Mysticons, goodnight." Piper sang.

"Goodnight, guys." said Arkayna, as they headed back to Drake City.

"Night guys." said Mike as he headed to his room.

"Night." then the other Protectors went to their rooms for a goodnight sleep.

But then once the castle is quiet, someone sneaked in, looking for something.

The next morning, the Protectors went to the throne room, and to their shock. The books have been scattered all over the place.

"What happened to this place!" yelled Mike.

"Maybe, there were burglars?" said Zeke.

"Burglars is right." they looked up and saw the Mysticons.

"Someone was trying to rob us as well." said Arkayna.

"Well, who could it be? Zeke got any clues?" said Mike as he turned.

"Yeah. I've found fingerprints." said Zeke.

Later, Tom is analyzing the data on the fingerprints, and a couple of times, he got it.

"I found a match guys." said Tom.

"Well who are they?" questioned Mike.

Then the data shows that the matched fingerprints belonged to. Are their older brothers, much to their shock.

"Our brothers!" said Sienna in shock.

"But, why would they rob you?" asked Arkayna.

"I think I have a suggestion." said Zeke. Then the others soon followed him, and showed them a footage from last night. "It appears that they're trying to find a book, and that book they stole is the Shadow of Darkness." he said.

"What's the Shadow of Darkness?" asked Dillon.

"It's a book filled with evil spells that could cause a cataclysmic event that will endanger the Realm." exclaimed Emerald.

"Wait, they weren't kidding about destroying the Realm." replied Tom.

"I guess you're right." said Mike.

"Let's go guys, it's magic hour!" said Arkayna.

Meanwhile at the Astromancer Academy, the Protectors and Mysticons begged the Astromancers for their help.

"Why would you need our help, when you have you're friends?" questioned Proxima.

"I know, but we really need your help, Proxima." exclaimed Arkayna.

"Yeah. And do you know anything about the Shadow of Darkness?" asked Mike.

"Well. The Shadow of Darkness is a dangerous book since the age of magic, that could create powerful earthquakes, high-level tsunamis, and mighty tornadoes. But they need the ingredients like the fake Dragon Disc that you've created to cast the spell." she explained.

"Well, I don't need a panic, but the bodyguards that the young royals hired stole it." said Tom.

"What!" yelled Proxima in shock.

"And I think that they have the ingredients right about now." said Sienna.

"They have the book. We must stop them!" said Gandobi.

"Then stop'em, we must." said Zeke.

Meanwhile at the Royal Palace, the young royal's are having a snack, and Phillip and his men came in.

"Oh! You're here. Want a snack?" John said.

"No thank you. We have the ingredients to defeat the Protectors." said Phillip.

"Oh, and what are the ingredients?" questioned Marcus.

"These ingredients are from the dangerous places in Gemina." explained Kevin.

"All we need is a dragon scale from a volcano, evil will be no more." said Claude.

But suddenly. The doors burst opened and the Protectors, the Mysticons, and the Astromancers came in.

"The Protectors of the Realm!" cried William.

"With the Mysticons?" questioned Steven.

"And the Astromancers?" Marcus said in confusion.

"Hold it right there guard dorks!" yelled Mike.

"Give us the book now!" yelled Arkayna.

"Never! Once we have the dragon scale, King Brax will be destroyed." exclaimed Phillip.

"But it will also destroy half of the Realm." warned Proxima. Much to the teenage royals shock.

"Oh, yeah. Well let's see the future generations can say about it." smirked Phillip.

Mike and Arkayna charged at them. But Phillip blasted at them. Gandobi and Quasarla fired magic at them, but Kevin controlled a nearby tree and wrapped them up.

Zarya and Emerald kept fighting Angus. But he kept dodging their attacks.

"Miss me, miss me, now you gotta kiss me, Mysticons." taunt Angus and he breathed fire, and they dodged it.

Proxima and Zeke fired magical blasts but Claude stomped the ground causing everyone to shake, and fell down.

And they escaped with the book.

"They've escaped!" yelled Gandobi in shock.

"Don't worry. All we have to do is follow them." said Piper.

"Yeah, but where are they going?" asked Zeke.

"Well I heard them a little, they say something about a dragon and a volcano." said Mike.

"There gonna find the dragon scales in the volcano." said Proxima in horror.

Meanwhile they made it to the volcano, and Mike spotted the guards with a telescope.

"I found them. They're heading inside." said Mike.

"Then let's stop them." said Arkayna, but they were stopped by Gandobi.

"You are all staying here." said Gandobi.

"He's right, only Protector Knight can go in." exclaimed Proxima.

"Me! I never fought on my own before." explained Mike.

"Don't worry, all you need to do is stop them from getting the scales." she said.

"Alright, on my own it is then." said Mike.

"Good luck, dude." said Dillon as he and the others saluted him.

"Protector Knight. Be careful." said Sienna and he embraced him. Shocked at first but he hugged her back.

"O.k. Here I go." said Mike, and he jumped off the ship and headed to the volcano.

Inside the volcano Mike sneaked around trying to find Phillip and his friends. Then he spotted them, they found the dragon scales to create the spell.

"All right we found the scales. And once we use the spell we'll be the famed people in the Realm." said Phillip.

"More like destroyer." said Mike. Then they turned and spotted Mike landing on the ground.

They charged to attack but Mike kept dodging them, he was so afraid of them he can't fight.

"Losing you're lunch Protector Knight!" said Phillip, and Mike dodged his punch. Claude picked up a boulder and threw it at him, but Mike jumped away.

"So much on having good friends." mocked Kevin.

But this, this made Mike mad. He got back up and drew out his sword.

"I have good friends." said Mike and they turned. "Friends who supported me, rely on me, protect me. I made a promise to protect the Realm from evil, and I'm starting to enjoy it." he said.

Mike then charged, the guards try to fight him but he fought back. He side kicked Angus, then he levitated Claude and threw him at Robert.

Kevin tried to tackle him but Mike jumped. Then Phillip tried to blast him, but Mike kept blocking them. He grabbed the ingredients and threw them in the lava and blasted the book disintegrating it.

"No!" yelled Phillip in shock. Due to the ingredients in the lava, the volcano started to shake.

"This place is gonna blow!" yelled Robert. So they guards escaped, so did Mike.

Outside of the volcano, everyone is waiting. And then Arkayna spotted Mike coming out of the volcano.

"I see him!" Arkayna shouted. And then the volcano exploded with little rubble coming down.

"That was close, man." said Zeke.

"What happened to the others?" asked Dillon.

"I think they got away." gestured Mike.

Just then they came out of the ground, and are furious that they ruined their plan.

"You ruined everything! We're gonna give you a curse, you'll never forget!" said Phillip, and he grabbed a few dragon scales and covering them with magic. "A curse that'll turn you permanently into dragons." he said, and he fired at them.

"Look out!" yelled Emerald and she conjured her shield, and it deflected the magic. And it hit on the guards instead, they started to groan in pain, then suddenly they began growing claws.

But them, Tetrax appeared and grabbed the guards.

"It looks like King Brax will be having more allies then you ever have, Protectors."said Tetrax and he escaped with the guards much to everyone's shock.

"What just happened?" questioned Zeke in confusion.

At King Brax's castle, Tetrax has brought the guards who are sprouting wings.

"Why have you come here?" asked Brax.

"Help us King Brax. Save us so we can continue our plans on the Realm." said Phillip as he's growing fangs.

"There will be a price." said King Brax.

"No price is too great." he said.

"Then, let it be done." Then King Brax covered them in dark magic. And once the smoke is clear, the guards are partially in dragon forms.

They have wings, claws, fangs, pointed ears, and now are wearing black clothing with dragon claws on their torsos.

They looked at their reflection and walked away as Phillip laughed evilly.


	10. Twin Stampede

Protectors of the Realm

in Twin Stampede

At the Royal Palace, the Young Royals are waiting for they're hired bounty hunter.

"I can't wait, to see them." said Zachary.

"Yeah, and they'll finally catch the Protectors." said Steven, and then they heard a whimper coming from, Gawayne.

"What's wrong, Gawayne?" Zachary asked.

"It's just that, my Lateensia broke up with me. This picture is all I have left of her!" cried Gawayne as he looked at a picture of himself and his ex-girlfriend.

"Ah, let her go Gawayne." said John.

"Yeah. She never appreciated you anyway." Marcus exclaimed.

"And besides, our bounty hunters are coming." Steven replied.

Then the doors opened and two characters ran inn a speed of light.

"Make way! Make way!" they said.

And once they've stopped, they revealed to be two identical twins with blond hair, wearing different clothing.

The first one wears a green tank top, brown shorts, and white sneakers, and his name is Billy Sling.

The second one wears a brown tank top, green shorts, and black sneakers, and his name is Benny Sling.

"The Sling Brothers are here, ready to track down the Protectors." they said as they took out their, slingshots.

Meanwhile at the Protectors castle, the Realm Protectors are in their uniforms training, by hand to hand combat.

Mike is sparring against Dillon, he blocked one of Mike's attacks, and Dillon did a round house kick knocking him down.

"You're starting, to get the hang of this, Dillon." smirked Mike.

"I've been reading books about fighting." said Dillon.

"Alright, it's my turn to spar." said Sienna. But the alarm went off.

"What is it, this time Bobby?" Zeke questioned.

"Guess, who's back?" said Bobby, and they glyph shows that the Protectors' siblings are attacking Power City.

"Alright, guys, let's do this." said Mike.

At Power City, the Dragon Patrol are wrecking the roads, as if they were looking for something.

"Make sure, you find them." said Phillip.

"Yes, sir!" said the others. Then Phillip has been hit by a blast, and saw that the Protectors are here.

"So. You've come to stop us, huh?" said Phillip.

"Yeah. And sorry about the whole, dragon spell thing." said Mike. "But the Mysticons are gonna find a way, to turn you guys back to normal. It will only take months." he said, but Phillip just scoffed at the idea of changing back.

"Who cares about being human, we like this form. And we're gonna be the richest kids King Brax will ever give us, Protector Knight." said Phillip.

Then Kevin flew up, and dive down, he tried to strike Mike, but Tom blocked his attack. He grabbed him, and threw him to a vending machine.

Sienna created illusions of gargoyles and flew right at Angus. But Angus grabbed a bench and threw it at her. So Sienna quickly dodged it.

Then the Protectors took out their sword, for their final attack. But they were hit, by energy balls. They turned and spotted the Sling Brothers.

"Protectors of the Realm! You will never escape!" Billy said.

"We, the Sling Brothers shall capture, you!" Benny said.

"Bobby, we need info here." alerted Mike.

Bobby checked the glyph, and saw the images of the twin bounty hunters.

"Their names, are Billy and Benny Sling. They're identical twin brothers, and can out ran any outlaw." Bobby spoke.

The Sling Brothers began firing at the Protectors, not caring about the Dragon Patrol.

Zeke deflected the shots with his sword and ricochet them back to the twins. But they dodged, and began pounding Dillon with their speed.

Claude picked up a boulder, and toss it at the Protectors, and it barely hit Sienna. Then he spotted something, what they're looking for.

"Guys! I found them." Claude said, he took out a bunch of old spell books from long ago.

"Good work, Claude." Phillip said. "Let's fly." he said, and they took off.

"Are those, old spell books?" Tom questioned. Spell books, in Power City?

"But, that's impossible. There aren't anymore spell books in Power City, years ago." said Mike.

"Maybe the people hid them so no one, can use them." Dillon suggested.

"Well, whatever King Brax is gonna do with them, we're gonna find out." said Zeke.

The Protectors got on their hoverbikes, and drove off to Brax's castle.

But the Sling Brothers soon began following them to get their reward.

Meanwhile, the Protectors have arrived at Brax's castle. They were spooked of it, because it suffered some damage a thousand years ago fighting the original Mysticons, the original Protectors, and his twin sister Queen Necrafa.

"This place gives me, goosebumps." said Dillon in a fearful manner.

"Come on, Dillon. We don't want Brax to use those spell books." said Mike.

"O.k." he said.

So they started to sneak into the castle, but Billy and Benny, soon spotted them going in.

"So. This must be Brax's castle." said Billy.

"Yeah, and what if we capture the Protectors, and defeat King Brax. I'm sure those royal dudes will double our reward." said Benny. Now they started to sneak into the castle as well.

With the Protectors, they hid behind a wall, from marching Shadow Troopers.

"I wonder how the Mysticons felt, sneaking into Queen Necrafa's castle?" whispered Zeke.

"I'd say... Pretty hard." said Sienna. They continued to sneak to follow the Dragon Patrol, and get the spell books back.

At King Brax's throne, the Dragon Patrol have successfully brought the spell books to him.

"Very good, Phillip. Now I can finally rule the Realm, but first I should use one spell to cast on Power City." said King Brax.

And the Protectors heard it, King Brax is gonna use a spell to destroy their home. Not a chance.

"We are not, gonna let that happen." said Mike.

"I'm with you, dude." said Tom.

And just as they were about to use a sneak attack, they're confronted by Tetrax.

"you're highness!" Tetrax called. "I have captured, the Protectors." he said as he threw them to the ground.

"Hmm. Interesting." said King Brax. But then, energy balls began damaging the throne room. And Billy and Benny appeared.

"King Brax! We have come to destroy you!" said Billy.

"Now, hand over the books. And no one gets hurt." said Benny.

"Hmm. Actually, I prefer if you surrendered." he said.

"Yeah. You and what army?" Benny said. And it turns out King Brax's Shadow Troopers are, the army.

"We, surrender." Billy said.

Later, King Brax have ordered the Protectors and the bounty hunters to be restrained.

Now, King Brax is trying to find a spell to destroy Power City, within these books.

"So. You want to use the books so you can rule the Realm. Why?" said Mike.

"Because my sister is destroyed. I'll be the one who will rule it." said King Brax.

"And we've also have a really big question." said Zeke. "Why do you hate each other?" he asked. King Brax was speechless of what Protector Tracker asked.

"Very well. It all started a long time ago, me and Necrafa have a wonderful Grandmother, who loved us. But as we were playing in the forest. A dragon appeared, it tried to attack us, but Grandmother sacrificed herself to save us. And that's how our war began." he explained.

The Protectors didn't know that King Brax and Queen Necrafa had a grandmother, they felt sorry for them.

"That's it." said Billy. "You two hated each other because of some old lady? You two should've moved on." he said. But Brax was downright furious with the two bounty hunters.

"You fools! Grandmother was the kindest woman I have ever known, and you insult her! For that, you're gonna pay!" yelled Brax.

And he uses his dark magic and wrapped the Sling Brothers, and started to swing them around hitting into walls. While King Brax is distracted, Sienna took out his sword and created another illusion.

And once Brax was done, he let go of the twins and collapsed unconsciously. He brought out one spell book and spotted a spell.

"Yes, this spell will conjure gargoyles and-" King Brax spotted a foz, and then other foz's start appearing. "What is this, foz season?" he questioned.

"Ni. It's Protector season." said Mike, and he snateched the spell books from Brax, and they retreated with the twins that their carrying.

"Get them!" Brax yelled.

"Yes, my lord." said Phillip, and soon they chased the Protectors.

They got out of the castle, as soon as they got on their hoverbikes. Mike blasted on the castle walls, and they stopped due to the falling rubble.

Meanwhile at the Royal Palace, the Young Royals are waiting for the Sling Brothers with the Protectors.

"Where are those speedy dummies?" William questioned.

"Yeah. They should've captured the Protectors by now." said Gawayne. Then the Protectors appeared on their hoverbikes.

"Special delivery." said Mike, and they tossed the twins in front of the Young Royals, and they drove off.

"Alright that's it. We're retiring from bounty hunting." exclaimed Billy.

"Are you serious?" John questioned.

"Dead serious." replied Benny.

Back at the Protectors castle, they placed the books in a secure place.

"Now that King Brax won't be using those spells, we can continue training." said Bobby.

"Now. Who's turn is it?" said Mike


	11. Beauty and the Goblin

Protectors of the Realm

in Beauty and the Goblin

At the Protectors' castle, the Realm Protectors are getting ready for their garage performance.

"All right, guys. We got a new song that's hip, and we're gonna beat it." said Mike as he got out his guitar.

"Yeah. A hip, and a pop." said Zeke as he plugged in his keyboard.

"But, guys." Sienna interrupted. "We only have medium ratings, there's no big deal." she said.

"Of course it is!" Dillon spoke. "All we got to do, is get more ratings, and we'll be the greatest band in the Realm!" he shouted.

"That is true. But, remember, we're still a garage band." Tom reminded. Then Dillon has to agree on that.

"Yeah, you're right. But who wants to see a band, filled with outlaws." said Dillon.

"Well you did freed, King Brax, fighting a bunch of bounty hunters, and turned you're older siblings into evil captains." Bobby spoked.

"Yeah, thanks for summing that up." said Mike.

Meanwhile at the Royal Palace, the Young Royals are searching for a perfect bounty hunter.

And William was frantically searching one.

"No, no, no, oh! That one looks, good." he said. "No, no, no, no."

"Come on. There's got to be somebody." said John as he searched.

"Maybe, a person who has, a mental disorder?" Zachary said.

"No we tried that once." spoke Marcus. Then Gawayne was getting annoyed by they're babbling, so he decided to confront them.

"Oh, for the love of the Realm, would you guys stop!" Gawwayne yelled. "This is getting us nowhere. We hired a saboteur, we hired a smuggler, we even hired an Astromancer. So now, I'm gonna hire one bounty hunter we can trust." he said, as he dialed the number.

"What, bounty hunter did you hired." John asked.

Then the doors opened, and the bounty hunter is on a chimera, and it turns out Gawayne hired Clawdette or The Claw for short.

"You have chosen me, for it is I, the Claw-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it but could you tell us, who you are?" John questioned. So Clawdette removed her mask, revealing her true face.

"Yes. My name is Clawdette. But you can call me... The Claw." said Clawdette as she tried to make an example, of herself.

"O.k. whatever, we want you to capture the Protectors." he said as he showed her the wanted poster.

"What did they do?" she questioned.

"They have freed, the evil King Brax. The brother of, Queen Necrafa, and the reward is 50,000 gold." Steven explained.

"O.k. Sure, if you say so." she said.

Back at the Protectors' castle, the Realm Protectors are trying to figure out, what song they want to play first.

"Should we try, tango or rap?" Mike questioned.

"I was thinking about, jazz or funk." told Dillon.

"Well, I voted for, disco." said Zeke. But the alarms went on.

"Sorry to disturb you're song writing, guys." said Bobby as he checked the glyph. "We've got trouble, Tetrax and the Dragon Patrol are stealing, jewelry." he told.

"Alright guys, let's do it." said Mike.

 **Protector Knight.**

 **Protector Guardian.**

 **Protector Acrobat.**

 **Protector Tracker.**

 **Protector Illusionist.**

The Protectors rode on, their hoverbikes and headed to Drake City.

Meanwhile, at Drake City. Tetrax is making sure that the Dragon Patrol are grabbing every last jewelry.

"Make sure, you have everything, in this store!" Tetrax barked.

"Whoa, check this out. This must be worth, 100,000 gold." said Claude.

"We're not here to sell them, we're here to improve the Shadow Troopers." Kevin reminded.

But then, Robert has been hit, by a blast. They turned and spotted the Protectors.

"What's wrong, being dragons ain't good enough for, ya?" Dillon smirked.

Kevin controlled the plants of a flower shop and tried to strike them. But Tom slashed them with his sword.

Then Robert grabbed his sword, and they began fighting. Since they both practiced fencing when they were kids.

"Look, out. 'Cause here's one fiery breath!" yelled Angus, and he breathed fire, at the Protectors. But Mike conjured a force field, and it blocked the fire.

"Me next, me next!" said Dillon as he jumped in excitement. He spinned around like a tornado and headed straight for the Dragon Patrol.

He slashed them a couple times, like he was in a frenzy, and they fell down.

"Fall back, men! We'll get them another time." Tetrax ordered, and they retreated.

"That takes care, of that." said Mike. "Let's head, home." he said. But then, Clawdette appeared as she landed.

"You are not going, anywhere outlaws." said Clawdette.

"I'm sorry, we never met you before. Who are you?" Sienna questioned.

"The prince had wished to hunt you. To open the contract with, The Claw." she said, but Zeke thought of that name that's familiar.

"Claw, Claw. Why does that name sound familiar?" Zeke thought. "Bobby. Who is the Claw?" he asked.

Bobby checked on the glyph and found her, image.

"Her name is, Clawdette. But she prefers to be, The Claw, she was originally hired by Gawayne to capture a baby dragon." said Bobby.

"Clawdette..." Zeke said.

Then Clawdette fired, but they dodged the beam. She jumped and tried to strike Tom, but he grabbed her arm and spinner her and tossed her.

Clawdette changed her gauntlet, and launched a lasso and caught Dillon. But Sienna cut the lasso, Mike tried to punch her right in the face, but she grabbed his fist, and electrocuted him.

Zeke humped on her, and he unmasked her, revealing her true self to the Protectors. Zeke never knew just how beautiful she is, without her mask.

But Clawdette's chimera uses it's stinger, and fired a beam at them.

"Come on, we gotta go." Mike ordered. So the Protectors got away.

Clawdette put on her mask, and scanned the area. It traced the Protectors whereabouts, Power City.

Later, the Realm Protectors were on top of a building so they won't get spotted. Dillon was on lookout to see if the coast id clear.

"So Clawdette or, The Claw was hired by those pains to capture us?" Mike spoked.

"Well, she is an expert at hunting. And doesn't want anyone to know about her identity." Sienna told. Then they glanced at Zeke, and for some reason, he knows something about her.

"Zeke." he said. "Something tells me, that you know something about her." So Zeke had, to confess.

"We were, nextdoor neighbors when I was a kid." Zeke explained. "We used to have snacks, play in the sandbox, and she told me she came from a line of bounty hunters. Her father Clawdio, and her grandfather Clawdius." he told them.

"Sounds to me, that you like her." Dillon smirked.

"Yeah. We liked having fun, with each other." he said, clearly not that he understand.

"What Dillon was trying to say, do you lover her?" Sienna told Zeke.

"Wait, what? Love!?" said Zeke.

"Well you were, making googily eyes on her." Tom said.

"The fact that she has beautiful eyes, and rosy cheeks-" Zeke was clearly lost by it.

 _"Guys, come in. Come in, guys."_ said Bobby.

"What is it, Bobby?" Mike spoke.

 _"King Brax is at Power City, hurry!"_ he told them.

"I think King Brax wants to see us, in person?" Mike said.

Later, King Brax is now in Power City with the Dragon patrol. Now the Protectors were on their hoverbikes have arrived. and got off.

"I bet you come to destroy us, huh, King Brax!?" said Mike.

"Actually. I came to realize that you fought my army, and my general undefeated." spoke King Brax.

"Yeah, that's right. We never give up, and we never lose. Because we're undefeatable." said Dillon as he rant.

"You fought like, a bunch of children!" King Brax said, and he took out his sword covered in dark magic, and slammed the ground with it. Causing the ground to shake and the Protectors fell down.

But, they got back up and they clashed at King Brax. Brax tried to strike them, but they avoided his attacks.

And if it get's any worse, Clawdette flew by.

"Leave this city, I have a contract to complete." said Clawdette, but King Brax grabbed her with his dark magic.

"Fool! I have no time, to quarrel with you!" he yelled, and he threw her.

"Clawdette!" yelled Zeke, and he jumped in front of the Protectors' castle and caught her, but he also hit the wall. And they both fell down.

Clawdette removed her mask and saw Zeke reverting back, into his civilian form.

"Zeke..." said Clawdette.

Back with the others, the Protectors are struggling to defeat Brax.

"Surrender. You will never be like, the original Protectors." King Brax mocked.

"We may not be like the originals. But we can defeat you." said Mike.

Dillon and Sienna slashed their swords, firing beams. And Mike and Tom did the same, and the four beams combined, and it collided with Brax and he fell down.

"Impossible!?" questioned King Brax. So he and the Dragon Patrol, retreated back to his castle.

"Come on, guys. We gotta fins, Zeke." Mike told them.

The Protectors made it back to their castle, but once they came back. They saw Clawdette withe Zeke, completely exposed.

"This can't be, good." Tom said in worry. And Clawdette spotted the other Protectors.

"Don't worry. I won't tell, anyone." said Clawdette.

The Protectors can't believe it, The Claw is gonna keep their secret, they reverted back to their civilian forms just to make sure.

"You're, not gonna turn us, in?" Mike questioned.

"Of course, not. Ever since Zeke is a Protector, I couldn't just turn my neighbor in." Clawdette said. "But I don't understand. Why did you save me?" she asked.

"Because I don't want to see that pretty face of yours get hurt." Zeke said.

Clawdette blushed at the comment, he thinks she's beautiful. She placed her hands on Zeke's chest, and they both planted a kiss on their lips.

The Protectors smiled at the sight.

Clawdette snuggled on his chest while Zeke smiled. The two neighbors are more than just friends, more like...lovers.


	12. Come one, Come by

Protectors of the Realm

in Come one, Come by

In the Protectors' castle, the band bought new instruments.

"O.k. I'm starting to like this." Dillon spoke, as he played the flute.

But the Mysticons were confused by their friends, change in style.

"What's with the, new instruments, guys?" Arkayna asked.

"Power City is hosting a competition. And whoever wins the music video contest, gets 500 gold." Mike explained.

"Then, what kind of music video are you playing," said Piper, as Choko chirped in agreement. The Protectors realized they have great instruments, and made great songs. But, they don't know what to do.

"I was thinking a combination of rap music, and orchestra." he said.

"That sounds like, an awesome idea." Zeke said.

Meanwhile at the Royal Palace. The Young Royals were copying the Protectors wanted poster and making posters of themselves looking cool.

"Hey, uh, guys. Does this suit make me, look fat?" asked Zachary as he looked at a poster, of himself.

"That's only in you're, head man." said John.

"Well excuse me, Mr. Obvious." he said.

The Young Royals were doing their thing, except for Marcus. He was just waiting for someone to come, possibly a bounty hunter.

"I hope this one, would do." said Marcus.

The doors opened revealing a man with black hair, with a fancy mustache. He wears a red suit with a black cape, black pants, black shoes, and wears a top hat. And his name is, Magno.

"You must be the new bounty hunter, we hired?" John said.

"Yes. I am, Magno the Hypnotised." Magno said.

"Then, what do you do?" William asked.

"Good thing, you asked." said Magno. "I need a volunteer." he said.

"I got this guys. Butler!" Gawayne called. His butler came and stepped in front of Magno.

He then took out his watch, and swinged it from side to side. After a few swings, the butler's completely hypnotized.

"You are under my power, you are in my control. I command you to be, a dog." said Magno.

Then Gawayne's butler kneeled down on all fours, and started barking like a dog.

"That's, perfect!" John yelled in excitement.

Back at the Protectors' castle, the Realm Protectors were practicing to do their rap and orchestra routine.

Mike was practicing his beats, while his friends were struggling with their instruments.

"Hey guys! I'm starting to get the hang of this." said Dillon, as he played the violin in a rap style.

"Lucky." Zeke groaned as he's scratching a disc as a DJ. But the alarm went off.

"What is it, this time, dude?" asked Dillon.

"It looks like Kymraw and her orcs are attacking Magi Mall." said Bobby.

"The only place fun enough to distract one from heartache." said Sienna.

"Yeah, let's do it." said Mike.

 **Protector Knight.**

 **Protector Guardian.**

 **Protector Acrobat.**

 **Protector Tracker.**

 **Protector Illusionist.**

The Protectors rode on, their hoverbikes and headed to Drake City's Magi Mall.

At the Magi Mall, the orcs are trashing the place, while everyone fled in fear.

But the Protectors showed up, and took out their swords.

"Alright Kymraw, now what's the idea of wrecking the mall?" said Dillon.

"Kymraw want rare, Twinkly Mare!" Kymraw roared, but to the confusion of the Protectors.

"Twinkly Mare?" Mike said, in confusion.

"I've heard of it," Zeke spoked. "it's a hit." he said.

Then the orcs rode off, to attack. They were firing at them, but the Protectors scattered to draw them out.

"Let's see, if you can stay on that bike." Tom said, and he knocked down some orcs.

Sienna deflected some lasers and Mike, fired some beams. But Kymraw jumped up and tried to slash them, but they avoided it.

She fired at Zeke, and he fell down. But, he quickly got back up and clashed weapons with her. Kymraw failed to notice that Tom was behind her, and blaster her out of the mall and the orcs retreated.

But then, Dillon spotted Magno. And he took out his watch and swinged it side to side, completely hypnotizing Dillon.

"You are under my power, you are in my control. I command you, to turn yourself in." said Magno. And he guided him to the Royal Palace.

"Guess we beat her out, of the mall." said Mike.

"Hey, guys. Have you seen Dillon?" Sienna asked.

"I just saw him with that guy in the top hat." said Tom.

"Yo, Bobby. We need info hear." called Zeke.

Bobby checked the glyph, and found a match on Magno.

"His name is Magno. He's an ex-hypnotist who uses a watch, to hypnotize people." said Bobby.

"And it looks like, he's taking him to the palace. Come on!" said Mike. As they're gonna save Dillon.

Back at the Royal Palace. Magno has successfully captured Protector Guardian to the Young Royals, and there, Serena Snake Charmer came to interview them.

"I'm here at the Drake City Royal Palace, where the Young Royals captured Protector Guardian." said Serena.

"That's right, folks!" said John. "Magno the Hypnotised has captured one of the Protectors of the Realm. But, before he can get us the rest of the outlaws. We are about to unmask Protector Guardian." he said.

Much to the Young Royals excitement, and to the Mysticons shock. Everyone is preparing for the suspense of Dillon's identity, but before John can unmask him, everyone smelled something in disgust.

"What's that, smell!" Steven cried. Then everyone coughed at the stench, and the Protectors who're holding their breath grabbed Dillon and get him out of the throne room.

"Dillon, Dillon. Wake up man." said Mike, as he tried to get Dillon out of the trance. Then Mike snapped his fingers, breaking Dillon free from the trance.

"Guys. What happened, and why are we, in the palace?" Dillon questioned in confusion.

"You were hypnotized by a, bounty hunter hypnotised." Zeek explained, until they heard a whiney cry, from a spoiled prince.

"Guards! Guards! Get the Protectors!" cried John. Then the Protectors fled.

They were trying to get away from the guards, and Tom ducked from an incoming slash by a guard. They slide down the rails of the stairs, then noticed the guards are at the bottom of the stairs. And they jumped above them.

The guards were about to catch them. Then Dillon made the floor into ice, and the guards slipped where it looks like the Protectors are off the hook.

"I think we're clear." said Tom. But, Magno appeared right in front of them. He must've taken a shortcut downstairs.

"I'm not finished with you, yet." said Magno, then he took out his watch to hypnotized them. With quick thinking, Mike grabbed a mirror and placed it in front of him, much to Magno's shock, now he's completely hypnotized.

"You are under my power, you are in my control. I command you to be, a chimp." said Mike. Then Magno started acting like a chimp, much to the Protectors' enjoyment as they left the palace.

Later, the Realm Protectors won the music video contest, and won the 500 gold prize. as they've watched their music video.

"I knew this could be, a good idea." said Mike.

"Guess I was wrong about that combo." said Zeke with a smile.

At the Royal Palace, the Young Royals watched the video in anger. As they're upset because Magno failed, but to Mysticons liked it.

"I can't believe those losers won a contest, from a combination of rap and orchestra." said Willaim.

"Come on." said Arkayna. "They're music, is kinda catchy," she said.

So the Protectors of the Realm, has done it again.


	13. Of Orcs and Men

Protectors of the Realm

in Of Orcs and Men

In Drake City, one bounty hunter is hired by the Young Royals to capture the Protectors. He has darkish green hair, wears a black tank top, blue shorts, and dark brown flip-flops. And hi8s name is Lace Rad.

The Protectors were hiding in an alley, not to get caught by that bounty hunter.

"Oh boy, looks like that bounty hunter is, chillaxed about capturing us." said Mike.

"Yeah, man," Dillon agreed. But suddenly, a lasso went after them and they avoided it. Lace was trying to catch them with his lasso.

"Come on, guys!" Sienna spoked. "We don't want to get caught,"

Then Tom took out his sword and tried to cut it. But, the lasso wouldn't cut, and it turns out the lasso is indestructible.

"Nice try dude." Lace said in a surfer tone. Zeke was just about to dive in to do his screw drive spear. But Lace caught him with his lasso, and swung him and hit the other Protectors, and they were on the ground.

There's no mistaking it, the Protectors of the Realm, have finally been captured.

Lace took them to the Royal Palace where the Young Royals were excited, that the Protectors are finally captured.

"I can't believe it," said Marcus. "Someone actually captured, the Protectors!" he said.

"Yeah, finally," Steven said in relief.

"Hey uh, royal dudes. My reward." said Lace.

"Oh yeah, right," said Gawayne, and hen gave him the 50 thousand gold reward.

"Alright Protectors of the Realm. For freeing King Brax, defeated every bounty hunter we've hired, and for annoying us. You are hereby, banish from Drake City and Power City!" John declared.

So the Protectors have been banished to the desert, with no way to train, play music, and finding a way to defeat Brax.

"This can't be happening, you guys!" yelled Tom in anger.

"Yeah, who gives those jerks the right to banish us, in the middle of nowhere." Dillon agreed.

"Come on, remember guys. King Brax was trying to steal some spell books maybe there could be spellbooks in the desert." Zeke exclaimed.

"He's right, guys." Mike replied. "I mean there might be spellbooks that are scattered by our ancestors ever since King Brax was sealed away." he said.

"Yeah, and we better hurry. Look who's coming!" yelled Zeke. And there, Kymraw and her orcs are riding and are about to chase, the Protectors.

Meanwhile at the Young Royals mansion, they decided to have a party of the Protectors banishment, except for Gaywayne and Zachary.

"This is the life, guys," said John.

"Yeah. But, where are Gawayne and Zachary?" questioned Steven.

And just in time to, because Gawayne and Zachary went in and the sound of an angry mob can be heard, and they quickly closed the door.

"What's going on, guys?" asked William.

"It's the people, it looks like they're upset that we've banished the Protectors," Zachary explained. "And they demand to bring them back."

"Well they should've thought about that, after they freed King Brax!" John bellowed.

"Yeah, but, who's gonna beat King Brax?" Gawayne questioned.

"Come on, the Mysticons defeated Queen Necrafa. I'm sure they're gonna defeat King Brax," he said.

Later, at the Stronghold. They Mysticons have problems of their own.

"We can't defeat, King Brax!" said Arkayna.

"She's right," Malvaron agreed. "King Brax is ten times more powerful than Queen Necrafa and Dreadbane." he told the others.

"And I was about to give that king, a piece of my mind," Zarya growled in frustration.

"Yeah, and they're big brothers are just a bunch of meanie bullies." Piper bellowed.

"And don't forget Tetrax. He takes his job very, seriously." said Doug as Choko chirped in agreement.

"And we need to find a way to bring the Protectors back home?" said Arkayna.

Back at the desert, the Protectors are still being chased bo those orcs. They blasted at them, but the orcs fired back.

"Kymraw loves challenge!" said Kymraw, as she kept on blasting at the Protectors. And there, Mike spotted a junkyard.

"Come on, guys. Head for that junkyard!" Mike ordered.

They've made it to the junkyard, and Sienna turned herself invisible, just in case.

"Now that's, a narrow escape." Dillon sighed in relief.

"But, who owns this junkyard?" Zeke questioned.

"Kymraw's!" the boys glanced and saw Kymraw and her orcs. One orc pulled the lever and the incinerator opened, where their standing.

The boys jumped on a chain above them, but one orc activated it and the chain started to go down, and they started to climb as quick as possible.

Sienna jumped on the chain, and swinged the boys to safety and they landed.

Zeke spotted a couple of old military salvage to build an aircraft.

"Guys, I got an idea." said Zeke. "Distract the orcs while I build a jet," he smirked. So the other Protectors were distracting Kymraw and her orcs, Zeke was figuring out how to put two and two pieces of an old air ship together. But what they didn't know is that, the Dragon Patrol is spying on them.

The Young Royals decided to celebrate on their blimp, to get away from the angry mob.

"Now this, is living." said Steven who is enjoying the breeze in his face. Until Gawayne spotted something.

"Hey guys, look over there." Gawayne told the others and they saw the junkyard is going on a frenzy.

"Must be a brawl," said John. But he shrugged it off. "Oh, well," he said.

The Protectors were still distracting the orcs, and are getting from all the distracting.

"Are you finished yet, Tracker?" Mike asked.

"Finished!" Zeke came out and puts on a jetpack with wings that looked like a dragon's.

The jetpack went on, and he flew at the orcs and started pounding them in mid-air. Kymraw tried to flee, but Zeke caught her and threw her out of the junkyard.

"Nice work, Zeke," said Mike as Zeke landed.

"Thanks, I'm here all week." said Zeke with a smirk.

"Uh-oh guys. Look out!" said Dillon. They turned and spotted the Dragon Patrol flying towards them.

"Attack!" yelled Phillip, and they started to fight the Protectors. Mike is dodging a few of Phillip's slashes and Claude was trying to attack Sienna, but Dillon punched him. Suddenly Kevin kicked him from behind.

Tom grabbed a hood from a car, and smacked Angus with it. Zeke then grabbed the chain, and connecting it, making a metallic lasso.

"Heads up!" yelled Zeke, and the Protectors moved away and grabbed the Dragon Patrol with the lasso chain. He began swinging, and swinging, and swinging, and then he let's go. And they were hurdling to the Young Royals' blimp.

"What, the-?" Marcus questioned, they've been hit by the blimp and caused a tear on it, and the Dragon Patrol retreated. And Gawayne grabbed the tear and twisted it.

"Well, that takes care of them," said Sienna, until Dillon spotted something.

"Hey guys, check it, out," Dillon spoke. The others checked with Dillon, where under the ground are spellbooks. "Spellbooks. They were in the junkyard."

"That's impressive," she said until they heard a shout from a snob.

"You'll swing for this! Curse you! And after you've done swinging, we'll capture you! We'll place you into the darkest dungeon in Drake City!" John yelled.

"Does that mean, we're not banished anymore?" Tom hollered.

"BANISHED!?" John bellowed in rage, just as he's about to give the Protectors a piece of his mind. He shoved Gawayne out of the way, causing him to let go of the tear and started to fly away before John paused.

"You'll be outlawed across the globe! There'll be a higher price on your heads than any outlaw before you! The whole Realm will know your name!" John finished, leaving the Protectors to smile.

Meanwhile, at the Protectors castle. The Protectors, Mysticons, and their friends are watching the news about them.

 _"Because of the Protectors assault, the Young Royals have agreed to raise the Protectors bounty, to 50 million gold,"_ said Sienna.

"It looks like we broke, the bounty record," said Dillon with a sly look.

"But, remember. There'll be bounty hunters after you." Malvaron informed.

"And we've got a few spellbooks we found." said Mike.

"Yeah, and King Brax will never have them. I hope." said Tom.

Now, the Protectors are gonna face bigger challenged with the, highest price on their heads,


	14. The City's Origin

Protectors of the Realm

in The City's Origin

In Power City, everyone is celebrating one of the most important holidays in Gemina history, Founding Day.

"So, what's this holiday for?" Piper questioned.

"Founding Day is a holiday, where we celebrate the founding of Power City by the Great Founding Fathers," Mike explained.

"And we're practicing for the big performance," Zeke added.

"So does it have a history of how this place has a lot of tech?" asked Emerald.

"Of course," said Mike. "it all started a thousand years ago." he started to explain.

Flashback:

 _It begins in a village, where the people are using magic to do impossible tasks, where some people took advantage of the magic._

"The land once has magic. Everybody used to for their aid, and done the impossible."

 _Then suddenly, dark rays began to descend from the sky._

"The original Protectors used the last of their strength, to defeat King Brax... But at a price."

 _Then the magic that the people were using vanished. And the magic that was supposed to build anything fell down, where the workers fled._

"The magic disappeared from existence, and without it, all hope is lost."

"If there's no magic, why couldn't the people move to find a new home?" asked Piper.

"Of course the entire Realm has magic. But we have one rule, never conquer a land," said Mike. "as I was saying..."

 _A few years later, a couple of warriors are fighting each other to rule the land._

"A great battle waged, as two sets of armies fight for total domination of the land. But they've stopped, as they heard the cries of a child.

 _"Stop!" The armies stopped and saw a young boy on the battlefield._

 _"We can't keep fighting like this. If we do, it will destroy all life in this land, we got to end this, with or without magic." said the boy._

 _The armies now understand, that if they keep fighting then this land will be no more._

 _"The boy's right. This is our home, we should respect it." said a goblin._

 _"Instead of living like animals, we can live in harmony." said an ogre._

 _"We can be the founding fathers of a peaceful new utopia." said a warrior. "Let's build it!"_

 _"Together!" they all cheered._

 _A few months later. The people began to build a new paradise and the most talented people began to invent things._

"Instead of relying on magic, the people use science and technology."

 _The Great Founding Fathers were amazed by this settlement, which gave on man an idea._

 _"I hereby name this settlement. Power City!" Everybody cheered by the declaration._

Flashback end:

"And that's how Power City was founded." Mike finished.

"Yeah. And that's how cool, we are!" They glanced at the Young Royals, wearing fancy clothes and to the annoyance of the others.

"Now what is it, planning to ruin our performance?" Sienna spoked.

"No, we just want to see you, lose the contest." Steven mocked.

"Whatever!" Dillon sighed.

"Hey guys, check this out. Horns the Goat will be attending in the Founding Day parade." Mike read the paper.

"Horns," John scoffed. "he's just a smelly old goat," he said. After hearing that, Mike spits out his drink.

"Smelly old goat!" he snapped, and he glared at him. "Horns gave me the inspiration to start my own band. And I don't want you ruining it, for anyone else!" he yelled.

"And speaking of goats. Me and Clawdette are gonna go to a petting zoo to see the griffins." Zeke said and he left.

Meanwhile, at Brax's castle. King Brax is completely furious about Founding Day. A holiday he wished that never existed.

"Founding Day! A pathetic celebration for the fools!" yelled King Brax.

"Your Highness, what's wrong?" asked Tetrax.

"The celebration, of the founding of Power City." he answered.

"What's wrong with Founding Day, it is a fun celebration." said Robert.

"And the reminder of my imprisonment, it always tortured me of peace, that must be destroyed."

"Don't worry you Highness, we will destroy the celebration." Tetrax grinned evilly.

Later, back at Power City. Bobby and the other kids are finishing decorating the float of the Mysticons, where some of the Realm Protectors came along.

"How's the float coming along, Bobby?" said Mike.

"Yeah. The gears are connected and the steering wheel is in shape, so the float is good." Bobby said.

"We just can't wait to see this float, in action." said Tom, and he gave Bobby a high-five.

With the Young Royals. They've made their own stand, where the customer shoots a Protector mannequin to win a prize. Which costs ten gold.

"Step right up everybody don't be shy, come up and shoot the outlaw Protectors, just ten gold!" John hollered.

"Hey, John." William spoked. "What's with the stand and the prices?" he questioned, so did the others.

"Don't you guys remember, we raised the Protectors' bounty, so we want to make sure that the bounty hunter we're hiring gets it." he explained the whole thing. That's why the stand and the prices.

Then the parade started, the marching band lead, and the floats followed. And in the middle, is Bobby and the others waving at the crowd.

But what they didn't know, is that Tetrax is hiding in the shadows and summoned a Shadow Trooper.

"Go, and improve the parade." ordered Tetrax.

Then the Shadow Trooper sneaked through the crowd and went behind Bobby's float, and then it started to mess up the gears. And the float went haywire.

"What's happening!?" Bobby questioned. The float spin around and went to the other stands, the crowd avoided the float and Bobby is struggling to control it. Then the Realm Protectors came to see the commotion.

"What's going on?" questioned Mike, and they saw the Mysticon float going berserk. "We gotta save Bobby, guys!" he said.

They went after the float and caught up to it, the others rescued the kids, while Mike is on with Bobby. He checked the clutches and knobs, and then Mike pulled the lever, completely stopping the float.

After the float is stopped, Mike helped Bobby down.

"Bobby, what happened?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. The float was doing fine, and then it went out of control for some reason." Bobby explained.

"Mike, Bobby would never mess up a machine." said Dillon, as he and the others came. Dillon was right, Bobby is a mechanical genius, he never fail anything.

"Your right, Dillon. It could be Tetrax again. Let's go," said Mike, until Mike noticed that Bobby is upset. "what's wrong Bobby?" he asked.

"I thought I could win the trophy, with the float." said Bobby.

"Come on it's just an empty cup. After the celebration, we'll go get ice cream."

Bobby smiled a little, then the Realm Protectors left and checked to see anybody. With the coast cleared, they began to change.

 **Protector Knight.**

 **Protector Guardian.**

 **Protector Acrobat.**

 **Protector Tracker.**

 **Protector Illusionist.**

Later, the Protectors spotted Tetrax and a few SHadow Troopers messing up an arcade game.

"We need to create a distraction, so we can take down the Shadow Troopers." said Mike. "Sienna, you create the illusions. And Zeke, you'll do the rest." he said.

Next, the Shadow Troopers began to disassemble a merry-go-round, until they spotted three sets of foz doing tricks. They flipped around and formed a tower and they raise their left ears.

The Shadow Troopers turned to that direction and spotted Zeke charging at them, they screamed in fright and Zeke sliced them, making them disappear.

The Protectors came and Sienna canceled her illusion.

"That was great teamwork, guys!" said Mike with a smile.

"Well I practiced," said Sienna. But Tetrax appeared, in fury.

"So you Protectors think that you can save this, festival? I don't think so." said Tetrax, and he took out his sword.

The Protectors also took out their swords and charged at him.

Tetrax blocked one of their strikes and dodged a few punches and kicks until he grabbed Mike by the throat.

"Sorry to end this fight quickly. But I got a celebration to ruin." he said, and he threw Mike at the others and they all fell down, and Tetrax escaped.

Later, the Protectors and Mysticons both sat down on a bench.

"I can't believe Tetrax was ordered to destroy Founding Day." Mike spoked.

"I guess Brax hates that holiday so much, it drives him crazy." said Dillon.

"Well he was trapped in a box for a long time." said Zarya.

"Yeah. And Tetrax ruined the float, that Bobby made for the parade." said Sienna in rage, which shocked Piper.

"Sad face emoji." Piper whimpered.

"You're telling me. It took Bobby, a week to build that thing, and now it's ruined." said Tom.

But what they didn't know is that they are being heard by the Young Royals, who suddenly have a little sympathy for the little kid.

"Guys, I'm starting to feel bad for him, y'know, the whole float thing," Gawayne said, sadly.

"Yeah, me too," said John, who feels the same thing too, and they left.

"Come on, guys. We can't give up, we got a celebration to save." Zeke said.

"He's right, we're heroes," said Arkayna. "And like we always say..."

"By the Power of the Codex!"

Later that afternoon, Tetrax and the Shadow Troopers are preparing for one more destruction.

"Excellent. Once the festival is destroyed, the holiday will be no more." said Tetrax. Then out of nowhere, arrows struck the Shadow Troopers. "What?!" he questioned.

Tetrax glanced and spotted the Protectors and Mysticons.

They began fighting the Shadow Troopers, and the Shadow Troopers are having a hard time catching up. Emerald blocked their stack with her shield, and she activated her armor and started knocking them down.

Zeke jumped on top of their heads, and fired a ray at them with a slash from his sword. And Arkayna fired at the troopers.

Then Sienna created illusions of Piper, which causes the Shadow Troopers to be confused. Then the real Piper jumped up and threw her hoops at them, and hit their heads and she caught them. And the Shadow Troopers collapsed.

"You may have beaten my Shadow Troopers, but you will not beat me." said Tetrax. But the Protectors just smirked at him, and Mike glanced at the Mysticons.

"Ladies." said Mike.

"With pleasure," said Arkayna.

 **"Unleash the Dragon!"**

 **"Fly, Phoenix, Fly!"**

 **"Time to Howl!"**

 **"Battle Unicorn, Charge!"** And the girls fired their bracers at Tetrax.

"I hate Founding Day." he said, and they blasted Tetrax. He got back up and retreated.

At the Protectors' castle, everyone was relieved that they got to enjoy the celebration after all.

"Man. That was, epic." said Mike.

"Yeah, we kinda did have fun." said Arkayna. "Especially you're performance, that was pretty cool," she said. Then Bobby came with an excited look on his face.

"Guys! Guys!" yelled Bobby.

"What is it little dude," said Zeke.

"Somebody gave me a thousand gold reward, for making the float." he explained, and this earned a shocking expression from the others.

"A thousand gold prize," Sienna spoked. "but the only people who could give you that prize, are those Royal Slobs." she said.

"Really? Who knew." said Emerald.

"Y'know guys, I think those Slacker Kings are starting to change." said Mike.

Who knows if the Young Royals are gonna change? They say, give them a few more years.


End file.
